I Love the You That You Hate
by ItsMyCircusNow
Summary: "I'm a freak." "No Your Unique!" "My skin is disgusting" "No i think it's beautiful!" "I look different from everyone else, and since I'm with you, people will laugh at you too." "Let them laugh! I still think your amazing no matter what!" OC/Snake. A story about a girl named Sunshine that helps brighten up Snake's World.
1. Chapter 1: A New beginning Family

**ItsMyCircusNow: Freakin Fanfiction. I've already typed this before but it didn't save. Anyway some of you guys have read this story before but it suddenly disappeared because i deleted it. I was going through a hard time along with being a new writer and so i deleted it so i could re think it over and make it better. **

**The story will kinda still be the same but a little different in a way. The girls nickname will still be Sunshine and she will be a part of the circus. The little parts in the last story will be in here a little. I hope you guys like this new version of the story.**

**If you have any idea's you want to add into the story, please let me know. I'm listening! Other then that thanks~!**

**A little info about my OC here:**

**Name: Sakasu Asami (Meaning: Asami - Morning Beauty, Sakasu - Circus. Morning Beauty of the Circus.)**

**Now onto the story~~~**

* * *

**What you hate about yourself, I'll Love**

_**Chapter 1: A new beginning / A new family**_

I don't quite remember much about my past life. It's all one big blur of darkness i seem to have made myself forgotten. I don't really know the reason why, but i'm running, running away from something. Something i seem to have made myself forget. I'm running away from that place that causes my heart pain and i'm running now to find a place where i belong.

I can hear all the negative thoughts they think about me surround me. Following me where ever i go and haunting my every move. I feel lonely, unwanted and numb. No matter how bad people may treat me, I always seem to act kind to them in the end. Could it be because i have such a big heart? or because i'm following their orders like a puppet as always?

I'm Sakasu Asami. I'm running away from home right now because of family issues. I'm running just to find a place where i can belong. A place i can actually call home and people that i can call family and accept me for who i am. I'm not like other girls. I don't like to fit in with society and try to be "Normal" and "Proper" like everyone else. If we were all meant to be the same, damn we'd look the same too but we do not. My parents keep treating me badly because i won't follow their orders of acting like a proper young lady should. They always look down on me and have no confidence in me at all so i'm done with it. I've been dealing with it since i was born.

I told them i would run away some day and they didn't believe me but here i am now. Their response to my running away was "Oh well then join the circus and be with the rest of the freaks!" So that's what i'm trying to do. I'm trying to find a poster of the circus's advertisment anywhere i can. I refuse to be like anyone else when we were born to stand out!

As i kept running through the dark forest with my brown hair blowing in the wind and my brown eyes peeled for anything. i ended up seeing a light at the end of it and ran towards it. As i got closer i heard circus like music playing and people laughing. "This must be it!" I looked around and saw a circus tent up. I stepped out from behind the tree's and walked towards the entrance to the circus. "Walking into this place means no turning back!" I gripped my hands in a fist and walked into the entrance of the circus called "Noah's Ark Circus." This is my new beginning.

* * *

As i walked around the Circus i looked for the tent of the leader but couldn't find anything. Then out of nowhere i accidentally ran into this man with red orangish hair and a skeleton arm. I looked at the arm then slowly up at the man to see him smiling at me. I bowed my head down "Sorry Sir! I was looking for the leader of the Circus. I didn't mean to run into you!"

The man pulled my chin up so my face was looking up at him. "I'm the leader of the circus. My Name is Joker. What can do for ya miss?"

"I was wondering if i could be a part of the Circus. I may not be the best but i do have some talent in magic." I looked into his eyes waiting for an answer praying to whatever could hear me right now to make him say yes at least. I watched him as he thought a little in his head before replying.

"Hmm sounds interesting. We'll give ya a shot but if you don't meet our requirements your out. Got it?" He smiled at me as i smiled back at him a little nervous. I have to meet their requirements or else! I can't blow this!

"Thank you Mr. Joker! I swear i will try my best!" Joker smiled at me with a grin. "Alright first lets get ya a room then you can meet the other members." I nodded and gladly followed the man as he lead me to a tent. We walked in and i looked around the room. Their was only a bed.

"This is where you will rest. If you need anything the tent next to you is Snake's. Feel free to ask him. He won't bite...sorta. Also come to me anytime you want. I'm a couple tents down got it?" I nodded at Joker studying the tent i would call my room from now on. It was tiny but i would get used to it.

"Dinnertime is in a little bit. Around here for meal times everyone pitches in. Wake up early so you can get something to eat before it all disappears." Joker paused for a little looking like he was trying to remember something important he was going to say. "Oh yeah, from now your name will be Sunshine cause you keep smiling and it's adorable on a little lady like ya." He put his hand on my head messing up my hair. He motioned me to follow him.

* * *

Joker and I arrived in the main tent where the shows happened. There was people chatting with each other in the middle of the stage. I assume they are the other members of the circus. Joker walked up to them as i followed behind him. There eyes went from him to me in a second.

"Hey everyone. This is a new member of our circus. Her name is Sunshine! Ain't she cute?" Joker laughed as he presented me to the others like i was part of an act with him saying "Ta Da!" They looked at me as some smiled and some just looked with no emotion.

"H-Hi. It's very nice to meet you and be a part of this amazing circus!" I bowed at them. I brought my head up to look at them. Joker then came towards me and started to introduce everyone.

"This is Beast. She is our Animal tamer." He said presenting a lady with curly short dark brown hair and red eyes.

"This is Doll. She is our Tightrope walker." A girl with her hair full of roses and hiding one part of her eye waved at me smiling. "We will be the best of friends. I can tell!" She told me.

"This is Dagger. He is our Knife thrower." A guy with a mix of blond and black hair held up a set of Knifes.

"This is Jumbo. He is our fire eater." A bald guy looked at me with an emotionless look as i nervously laughed.

"This is Wendy. And this is Peter. They are our trapeze artists, "gasp-inducing flying blanco!" A little girl and guy looked over at me. The girl waved at me smiling as the boy just looked at me a little annoyed.

"Last but not least, This is Snake. Our Snake charmer." A guy with snakish like skin and snakes all around him looked up at me with a little emotionless look. I looked into his eyes and i could tell what he felt. I shook it off and looked up at Joker with a smile.

Doll came up to me and smiled "So what is Sunshine's special talent?" Joker looked down at me giving the sign to say what. I looked at Doll then around at everyone else. "Well my special talent is Magic. I guess i'll be your magican!" I smiled at them as Wendy ran up to me in excitement. "Wow a magican! Finally!" She hugged me and i stood there shocked at the sudden movement.

I then hugged back accepting the hug. As we pulled apart everyone came up to me smiling. "Welcome to our family Sunshine!"

I smiled happily at them as something in my heart was making me try to cry. Happy tears though. I've only known them for a couple of minutes and bam were family like that. I followed them out of the tent.

* * *

I was in this dressing room full of clothes and makeup with Wendy, Beast and Doll. They were going through clothes trying to find my very own outfit i would wear as i was there. Wendy came up to me holding yellow and red stripped tights. "Hows this sis? Do you like this?"

I examined the tights. Wendy has been calling me sis ever since we came into this room so i've been getting used to it. After all i'm part of a new family.

Beast pulled out black mary janes. Doll found a black magician hat i could wear. Wendy found a black tailcoat, a white shirt and yellow vest i could wear.

Once i put the outfit on they looked at me happily. "So how is this?"

They gave a thumbs up. I yawned and they looked to me. "It's time to sleep. Go to your room and change into sleepwear i left in your room for you. Good night and see you bright and early tomorrow." Doll said and i waved the girls bye heading to my room.

* * *

I walked into my tent to find and found the clothes Doll said she put in here. I took off my outfit and put on the sleepwear. I started to get into bed but then heard something slithering and saw something moving around in the sheets. I moved the sheets to see a snake slithering up towards me. I jumped back quickly out of bed landing on the floor looking at the snake with wide eyes. The snake was stick it's tounge in and out at me stopping and looking at me. I looked at it puzzled.

What on earth is it doing here? Does it belong to that Snake guy next door? It's probably looking for it's owner. I should return this poor lost snake to it's owner. I looked at the snake getting up slowly not losing eye contact with it. "Ok Mr. Snake. You want to go back to your owner don't you? Just slither onto my arm and i'll take you back to him. I promise just please don't bite me or anything!"

I looked at the snake as it looked like it was nodding understanding me. I stuck my arm out towards it as it quickly slithered onto my arm. The snake was freezing cold no wonder it was coming towards me for warmth. I walked out of the tent looking at the snake wrapped around my arm.

It wasn't so bad. It was actually kinda cute. I walked into the tent next to mine talking to the snake. "Your so cute. Your not as scary as everyone thinks you are Mr. Snake." I looked up to see the snakish looking guy looking at me with his other snakes looking at me. My face suddenly looked embarrassed as i walked up to the man. I can't believe he saw me doing that.

"I found your snake in my bed. Poor thing. Don't know how it got there but it was freezing cold so i helped warm the little buddy up right away. At first i was freaked out by it but snakes aren't as bad as everyone thinks. They are actually pretty cute!" I smiled at the guy while he looked at me silently without saying a word. I handed him his snake back as it slithered up onto him.

I scratched the back of my head as the tension was getting awkward because he kept looking at me silently without saying a word. I turned towards the exit to the tent to go back to mine when i heard him say "Dan says I didn't mean to scare you but thanks for being me back and keeping me warm." I turned around and looked at him walking back slowly towards him. I gave a puzzled look. Did the snake really tell him that? So he can talk to snakes?

I sat next to Snake on his bed while his other snakes started slithering up onto my lap. I looked at him smiling a bit while he looked at me silently as always. I looked over at the snake i brought in i'm suspecting is Dan,"Well your welcome Dan! Anytime you want to come visit me feel free. You can bring your other friends here along too." I looked up into Snake's eyes smiling warmly as i grabbed his hands gently, a reaction i did to everyone, while snake slightly jumped from it. His hands were a little cool and a little warm. His skin felt a little like a humans and a little like a snakes. It was smooth either way. "And your welcome to come visit me anytime you want too Snake!"

I let go of his hands and got up walking towards the exit of the room. I pulled the curtain back and looked back towards Snake and his friends. "Sleep tight! Nighty Night friends!" I waved them goodbye as i stepped into my tent next door. I checked my bed first for no other snakes then climbed into it deeming it ok. I slowly closed my eyes thinking over today and how i think i had found a place i was finally accepted into. A place i finally belong.

* * *

[ _**Snake P.O.V ]**_

When Sunshine came into my tent with Dan i noticed it seemed to feel a little warm in here all of a sudden. She handed me Dan and Dan was telling me what happened and about how warm the girl was. At first she was afraid of him like everyone else was but then she started to accept him and even let him onto her arm. Dan didn't want to leave her arm but he didn't want to annoy the girl either.

I silently watched the girl as she talked. I saw her looking at me and waiting for me to reply but i didn't. I was to nervous too no matter how much Dan kept telling me she was a nice girl and it was ok to.

When Sunshine touched my hands i felt a sudden spark of warmness take over my body. She felt so warm and gentle. This must be what Dan was talking about. When she realesed my hands from hers i watched as she walked out of my tent not before calling me and the others her friends. How can she be so accepting of us? Even me?

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter 1. Wow! I think i did a pretty good job on this. Never did this many words for one chapter before. woop! So i'm glad to be writing this story again because i honestly like snake. he's a cutie and deserves more love! Sunshine will give it to him don't you worry. **

**Let me know what you think so far. What else should i add to it? _Review_**

**_Next chapter - My bag of Tricks and Shine : Sunshine does some magic tricks, Snake starts to get close to Sunshine more, and circus circus circus! Come check it out~!_**


	2. Chapter 2: My Bag of Tricks and Shine

**ItsMyCircusNow: Hello dear readers! So over summer once school lets out for me i have a certain goal i'll be working on. I'm calling this goal _Operation: Summer Stay Away!_ ** **it involves me trying to stay away from my house or computer all day long over summer. This is not a school project, it's a project i'm doing all on my own because when i go back to school next year as a senior i want to say i actually did something totally fun this summer. I'm going to be making a journal about it with pictures and everything! **

**The only time i will be on the computer or at home is when i'm home to rest or sleep at night. Meaning...i won't be on as much so my chances of updating a whole lot will be very little but i will still try to update! I know how it feels to leave someone hanging. I don't like it so i won't do it to you guys. Anyway over the summer my family is planning to go up to Washington State (don't know how long) but OhMaiGod! I love that state cause my BFF is there so i want to see her super duper bad and i'll be crying like crazy so yeah. **

**Now thank's everyone for the reviews! I'm glad to bring this story back! I seriously adore Snake. I keep seeing this cosplay pic of him on Tumblr.**

**~~~Now to answer the Reviews: ~~~**

**Mr. Fatcakes - 6/2/13 Chapter 1: **** Yes Snake deserves a little sunshine~! *dun dun tss* I will try to update as fast as i can. I think your idea's are good. I will add them into the story in someway!**

**Senna Bluefire - 6/1/13 Chapter 1: **** Yes i saw your request to bring it back and thought "Not a bad idea. Since i can rewrite it now and make it even better!" So thank you for being a fan of it~! **

**Now onto the story~!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: ******__My bag of Tricks and Shine_  


******[ Sakasu/Sunshine P.O.V ]**

"_Sunshine! Hey Sunshine! Come on get up!" _

For some reason i was moving back and forth. I felt like i was in a rocking boat that was on the water in a very bad storm. I hear people yelling my name but everything was black.

Slowly i started to see a light at the end of the dark tunnel as i opened my eyes. I looked around and saw a guy with freckles on his face in my tent.

I bolted up screaming and falling out of my bed. He quickly put a hand over my mouth.

"Shh Sunshine! Do you want to wake everyone else up? Besides...i won't hurt you!" I looked up into the guy's eyes that looked familiar as he slowly released his hand over my mouth.

I kept looking at the strange boy keeping a close eye on him. "W-Who are you? Joker didn't tell me anything about you!"

He smiled at me acting like i already knew him. "You honestly don't know it's me?" He laughed a bit "Sunshine your really funny! It's me Doll! But when i'm dressed like this call me Freckles"

I looked at hi- err i mean her up and down with my eyes wide. "Woah you sure? You look completely different!" I was surprised to see her like this. She looked like a different person that i couldn't believe it was her. She had brown hair like me except it was short. She had blue eyes while i had brown.

She nodded "Yeah ya wanna check downstairs just incase?" She laughed as i laughed along with her. "Well I came in here to wake you up. it's time to get ready to make breakfast! Lets hurry before there's none left!" I quickly changed out of my sleep ware and put on my circus outfit while She grabbed my hand practically dragging me out of the tent and all the way to our food station.

* * *

I was peeling potatoes for breakfast with Freckles when i saw Snake walk up to us. There was an empty seat on my left side that he sat at. Freckles nudged my arm playfully on my right pointing at Snake. I looked her in the eyes smiling a bit focusing on peeling my potato.

Freckles then leaned over and whispered into my ear "That's the first time he has ever come out here in the morning to help with breakfast. He normally doesn't."

I looked into her eyes shrugging my shoulders a bit "What's wrong with that? So he decided to do something different today."

She then gave off this sly smile at me whispering "So what happened last night?"

I looked at my potato that was done. I put it in a bucket and picked up another potato. I gave her a weird questioning."Nothing really. I was heading to bed and found one of his Snake's in my bed. I returned it back to him and that's all."

She then started chuckling nudging me to look over at Snake again. I looked at her puzzled at why she was doing that then looked over at Snake. He looked like he was struggling with peeling the potatoes. Must be because he's never done this like Freckles said.

I turned towards him and looked at him smiling warmly. "Snake do you want some help with that?"

He looked up at me while one of his Snakes was on his shoulder sticking it's tounge in and out at me. "Yes says Emily" I looked at the Snake on his shoulder believing that to be the Emily he was talking about.

I smiled warmly and gently took the potato from his hand showing him how to peel it. He started to follow me at first doing a little bad but then starting to get better latter on.

I helped him through the tough spots and then we both started to peel more potatoes in no time. I heard Freckles giggling behind me.

* * *

**[ Freckles/Doll P.O.V ]**

Last night just as i was about to get to sleep i heard someone squeal a little like they were frightened by something. The squeal sounded like Sunshine's so i ran out of my tent running into the other first-tier members.

I guess they were startled by the squeal. We ran to each other.

"What was that squeal?" Dagger asked

"I don't know but it sounded like Sunshine" said Beast

"She maybe ran into one of Snake's lil friends" Said Joker smiling a bit

"Well we should go see if she's ok!" I exclaimed to them. We all ran over to Sunshine's tent to see her walk into Snake's with one of his snakes.

I signaled over to them to be quiet as we tip toe over to Snake's tent. All of us peaked inside, curious to see what was going on.

I saw Sunshine had one of his snakes wrapped around her arm. Snake was sitting on his bed with his other snakes. Normally they would be hissing at someone other then Snake himself entering his tent, but they didn't hiss at all.

I heard Sunshine then say "I found your snake in my bed. Poor thing. Don't know how it got there but it was freezing cold so i helped warm the little buddy up right away. At first i was freaked out by it but snakes aren't as bad as everyone thinks. They are actually pretty cute!"

I watched as Snake looked at Sunshine silently.

"Oh damn i was expecting him to blush or something...he is as cold as a snake" I heard Peter whisper to Wendy who gave a agreeing sound.

I then saw Sunshine hand his snake back as it slithered up his arm. All of a sudden Sunshine turned towards the exit where we were. I jumped back along with everyone else. We stayed still hoping she didn't hear us.

I then heard Snake say "Dan says I didn't mean to scare you but thanks for being me back and keeping me warm."

When it was clear we got up off the ground and looked into the tent again. I saw Sunshine was facing Snake again. She walked over to him slowly sitting next to him on his bed.

Wendy grabbed my arm pointing towards Snake and Sunshine sitting together. There was a blush on her face then she whispered over to me "They look so cute together! What do you think's going to happen?" I then looked over towards the two of them. I saw his snake's slithering onto Sunshine's lap. Everyone plus me gasped at what was happening.

"Well i'll be darned. His lil friends like her too!" Joker exclaimed with a grin on his face.

We then heard Sunshine talking so we turned back quickly "Well your welcome Dan! Anytime you want to come visit me feel free. You can bring your other friends here along too."

I then looked to see Sunshine grab Snake's hands while he jumped from the reaction. We couldn't take our eyes off from what was going on.

Sunshine then said "And your welcome to come visit me anytime you want too Snake!" We then saw Sunshine quickly get up and start walking over towards the exit.

All of us ran like crazy away from the tent and back to the main tent for the stage. We caught our breaths and then looked at each other with mouths wide open. Idea's running through our head.

"I thought they were going to kiss!" exclaimed Wendy

"If they did i would have thrown up" said Peter

"They'd make a cute couple" said Beast

"Yeah Big sis! I agree with ya! Then them and us could go on a double date together!" exclaimed Dagger happily before getting knocked on the side of the head by Beast.

"Wait...that gives me an idea. We could try to get Snake and Sunshine together." Said Joker

I started to smile with everyone else as we thought up a plan. I could ask her about to tonight tomorrow when were making breakfast. That would be my first step. The other's plans are a total surprise.

* * *

**[ Sakasu/Sunshine P.O.V ]**

We finished making breakfast so Freckles dragged me over to the make-up tent to get ready for my first show tonight. I was nervous that i couldn't stop shaking. I had never been in front of so many people before.

Beast, Wendy and Freckles who was now dressed into her Circus outfit as Doll were sitting around me. Beast was putting on Wendy's make-up while Doll was putting on my make-up.

For some reason they kept giving each other curious smiles. I decided to ignore it since it must be a secret code between them. Doll put my hair up in a ponytail and put a magician hat on me.

"Done! You look amazing Sunshine! I can't wait to see the magic tricks you have in store for tonight." Doll said excitedly.

"Thank you Doll! By any chance do you know where i can get my prop's for tonight?" She told me to head over to the tent next door that was the prop tent. So i got up and headed out of the tent going into the prop tent.

I went into the tent and saw Jumbo in there. I waved to him as he looked at me silently. Him and Snake seem to share that in common. Jumbo was grabbing his fire sticks and matches.

"Um Jumbo, do you know where i can find a pack of cards and a wand?" He pointed over to a pack of cards on the table and a wand next to it.

"Everything you need is over there. Joker got all your stuff together for tonight." I smiled at him thanking him and ran over to get it.

I walked past him and out of the tent. I decided i might as well head over to the main tent to practice for a couple of hours before the show started.

I walked into the tent and saw Joker,Dagger, and Peter. I waved hi at them as they looked at each other smiling before looking to me again.

"Hey lil Sunshine! You ready for tonight?" Joker asked me with a grin. I smiled nervously.

"Yes but a little nervous. Never been in front of so many people!" He patted my shoulder.

"It's alright. You'll get over it by tonight." I smiled up at him feeling more confidence in myself but still a little nervous.

The boys then nudged Joker and pointed over to where Snake was coming into the tent. I was totally confused. Why was everyone doing that every time Snake was somewhere?

I ignored it and ran over to Snake waving. "Hey Snake! Are you ready for tonight? I'm so nervous but excited! I have a lot of magic tricks in mind! I can't wait for all you guys to see them." He looked at me a little shocked but then went back to emotionless.

"Were ready!" Says Oscar

"We can't wait to see your show!" Says Goethe

"We know you'll do just fine" Says Dan

I looked at him smiling and went to pet one of his snake's on his shoulder. It stayed perfectly still and let me pet it. It was smooth. It's so cute how it's letting me pet it!

I then looked over to see Joker, Dagger and Peter pointing over at us. Again why do they keep doing that?

I stopped petting the snake and looked up at Snake to see him looking down at me. I decided to break the awkward silence. "I can't wait to see your show tonight Snake! I bet it will be amazing because these little guys are very sweet!" I then started to pet the snake on his shoulder again.

"Thank you!" Says Webster

I stopped petting the snake i think is called Webster and looked up at Snake. "How many Snakes do you have?"

"There is nine of us" Says Emily

I blinked at the reply. Nine. Wow! That's a lot of snakes but they seem to be pretty nice.

Joker then ran over to me and Snake grinning his usual grin. "They shows starting now! Ya ready?"

My eyes went wide "W-WHAT!?" Everyone turned to look at me shocked. I didn't get to practice. "Y-Yeah i'm ready! Might as well give it my best huh?" Everyone continued doing what they were doing and Joker patted my back. "Alright get into positions you two! It's Showtime!"

* * *

A couples of minutes have passed since the show began. Joker went on first, Doll, Dagger, Wendy/Peter, Jumbo, Beast and now it's Snake's turn.

The others did an excellent job. Joker is an amazing juggler!

Doll has got perfect balance!

Wendy/Peter are good at practically flying!

Jumbo knows how to play with fire!

Beast is good at controlling the animals.

But most of all i have been waiting to see Snake''s show. Before i wasn't crazy about Snake shows but he has changed my mind about them now. I watched as the snakes followed his command. Everyone's mouth was wide open as mine was while watching his performance.

It was breathtaking. It was like...like...magic! One of his snakes came out of the basket and followed his movements. The audience started clapping and i joined in. Snake walked in with his friends around him. I ran up to him smiling.

"That was amazing Snake! It was breath taking! Your amazing you know that!" I then suddenly hugged him very quick and when i pulled away saw his face was stunned.

"Now to present our final act. Our Lovely Magician: Sunshine!" That was my cue. I grabbed my props and ran out in front of the stage. My heart was beating like crazy i swear it was going to come out of my chest.

I did the pull a rabbit of the hat trick. The audience gasped and then applauded.

I did the card trick. I picked someone from the audience. They picked a card without telling me. Then put it back in the deck. I shuffled it and pull out a card. It was the Ace of Spade which was there card. Everyone applauded.

I did the coin and Hanky trick were the coin disappears then re-appeares. Everyone applauded. Then the show was over for tonight. I ran into with my heart beating like crazy to find all the circus members applauding me as well. I smiled nervously at them.

"Ya did a good job! Your an excellent magician lil Sunshine!" Joker exclaimed

"That was amazing sis!" Wendy said

After they finished i went over to Snake who was standing to the side of everyone else. "So what did you think Snake? I didn't do as good as you did." I laughed a little as he looked at me silently.

"You did good like i said you would" Says Dan

I giggled and pet the snake on his shoulder i believed to be Dan. "Thank you Dan and Snake!" Snake remained quiet but jumped a little when i said his name as i continued petting Dan.

* * *

**[ Snake P.O.V ]**

After talking with Sunshine last night that's all i thought about all night long. I finally made another friend except this one likes my other friends.

I decided i would go help make breakfast tomorrow for a first time to try and be with my new friend.

Except i had a problem...i didn't really know how to peel potatoes or anything. I was nervous. I didn't want to look like an even bigger fool in front of her.

I was nervous when she turned towards me but then shocked when she offered to help me peel potatoes. She showed me how to peel them. I felt a little embarressed that she had to show me.

Webster, Goethe and Oscar were laughing at me.

Later on when the show was about to start and Sunshine came up towards me i was happy to hear she couldn't wait to see my performance. My heart began to feel warm again as it was beating a little fast at that.

When she told me what she thought of it and when she suddenly hugged me made my heart beat even faster. I felt my face get very warm. Emily was giggling while the others were laughing. They started to say i was blushing.

This girl seems to be making my heart beat fast now. She's warm and kind. She makes me want to smile. She's making me step out of the cold and into the light. She's very interesting. I'm glad to have made a friend like her but for some reason a part of my heart hurts when i say friend. It's like i want her to be more then just a friend.

Emily giggled again. Why does she keep doing that? Does she know something i don't know?

I was then snapped out of my trance as i saw Sunshine grab my hand and lead me into the group with the others. They were looking at Sunshine and I then smiling at each other. They have been doing this all day long wherever Sunshine and I are. Do they know something we don't know as well?

* * *

**A/N: WOO! I did over the number of words i do every chapter so i better get something good XD Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! This is the chapter where we get to see a sneak preview of Sunshine's performance and what's going on in the circus along with Snake starting to get close to Sunshine!**

**IMPORTANT INFO:**

**Now I was going to write a couple more chapters until i add Ciel and Sebastian into it. The scene in the manga where they come to the circus to investigate and such. I was wondering what chapter would you guys like me to bring them in on? Because after i get Sunshine and Snake to connect a little more i was going to tie this story in with the manga. So let me know what chapter i should bring in Ciel and Sebastian on!**

**Next Chapter -Plans into Action : The first-tier members try to get there plans into action, Sunshine and Snake get closer, more bonding, circus, plans plans plans and feelings began to build up more.**

**Other then that thanks for reading~!**


	3. Chapter 3: Plans into Action

**ItsMyCircusNow: After 2 more chapters of this, I have decided i will then add Ciel and Sebastian into the story hence following the Manga. I have been so busy lately with school. Teachers deciding "Well it's the end of the year lets just cram a ton of work on our students before school ends to make their life a living hell!" *sighs* I've been non-stop typing projects for school. Almost got it done because my boyfriend wants to take me to cosplay prom which is on sunday. Woop! Woop!**

**Also my Tumblr has now become a Elizabeth Midford Rp Blog. So if you wanna ask Lizzie questions or roleplay with my yourself please do! I'll even start the roleplay for you if you want me to. My username on Tumblr is "ItsMyCircusNow." **

**now onto the story~! **

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Plans into Action**_

**[Sakasu/Sunshine P.O.V]**

I was in the main tent with Snake. I was practicing for tonight's show and he was practicing along with me. Everyone suddenly left the tent, leaving the both of us alone which was really weird. I shrugged it off and continued my practicing.

I was practicing on my Chinese Linking rings technique when the rings flew out of my hands flying towards Snake hitting him in the head. His snakes hissed a little while i ran over worried about his health. He was holding the side of his head that my rings hit.

I got to him and i bent down to be in eye contact with him. "Snake! Snake! Are you ok? I'm so deeply sorry! I didn't mean to hit you. I was a complete accident! Please tell me your ok!" I was starting to get tears in my eyes. I didn't like seeing people in pain and i didn't want to be the one to cause it.

He looked up at me with his beautiful green eyes that were showing pain and shock. Guilty overtook me as i looked into those eyes.

"Snake i'll take you to Doctor. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll stay with you well your with him." Snake looked at me nodding his head a little. I'm just hoping i didn't hurt him to bad.

I put his left arm around my shoulder to lean on me for support while he had his right hand on his head. I knelt down for the snake's to slither up onto him and me then we started walking out of the tent to see Doctor.

* * *

**[ Snake P.O.V ]**

I woke up in a tent that looked kind of like a hospital. I looked around and saw Sunshine sitting by a desk sleeping. I then heard a familiar voice and saw Doctor.

"Hey Snake. Sunshine here brought you in. Said she gave ya a good smack on the head on accident. Your head is a little sore on that side but other then that ya'll be fine. I told her to go back to the main tent but she refused to leave. Said she would wait for ya until ya woke up."

All i remember is My head hurt like someone hit me. I heard my friends hissing and next thing i remember seeing is Sunshine running over to me saying sorry. She had tears almost coming out of her eyes.

I felt a sadness fill my heart when i saw her cry. I was trying to tell her "Please don't cry" but i couldn't say it. My body was shaking and it wouldn't stop as the pain from my head was getting stronger.

I also remember her saying we were going to see Doctor then me leaning on her shoulder for support. I remember her scent too. She smelled really good. Even my friends agreed. She smelled like a sweet flower.

I looked around the room then over at the sleeping Sunshine. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Did she really wait here for me?

I heard Doctor chuckling at me. I gave a shocked look.

"Your blushing! Do you like this girl or something?" He was giving off a grin. I looked at him shocked. Sunshine is nice, caring,sweet and my friends agree with me so of course i like her. But why is it a big deal?

"Yes i like Sunshine says Emily" He was grinning even more. Like the pieces of a plan came together in his head.

"So that's what everyone's been talking about huh?" I looked at him confused. I heard Oscar then tell me that the first tier members were talking about Sunshine and I. My face started to feel warm again.

I then heard the first tier members running into the tent. They all ran up to Doctor giving him a glare.

"You! You told him didn't ya?" Peter said. Doctor gave another chuckle.

"The boy was going to find out sooner or later" Doctor shrugged his arms while everyone looked over to me. I looked at them a little shocked. I then heard someone shuffling behind them and they turned around to see a sleeping Sunshine stirring in her sleep.

Everyone stayed perfectly still trying to not make the slightest sound to wake the sleeping girl. I felt like wanting to go over there and stroke her hair. As i thought about that my face started to get red again.

Grins then appeared on everyone's face. My friends were even getting grins on their face which they normally didn't do. What's the big deal? I care for Sunshine because she is my friend.

"I'm Sorry!" We all jumped from the sudden sound but looked to see Sunshine talking in her sleep. "I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!" She then opened her eyes and looked around the room taking everything in.

Her eyes then landed on me. I began to feel nervous as my body heated up and my heart raced fast. She ran over to me with a guilt and sad look in her brown eyes.

"Snake your awake! I'm sorry i didn't mean to hurt you. It was a complete accident!" I could tell she was telling the truth.

"I forgive you says Oscar" She smiled and gave a sigh of relief. She then suddenly hugged me. The hug made me feel warm, safe and accepted. She then pulled away and was talking to everyone else.

As i watched her and the others i heard my friends talking about Sunshine and I. They were saying Sunshine and i could possibly be more then just friends in the future. A part of my heart raced happily for the idea but part of it hurt. I wouldn't want her to be with a freak like me so i'll keep her close to me as i possibly can by being a friend.

* * *

[ **Sakasu/ Sunshine P.O.V ]**

Moments later Snake and I walked out of the Doctor's Tent and were heading over to Snake's tent to talk with each other for a little bit before the show started for tonight.

When we reached Snake's tent Joker stopped us before we went inside. He said he needed to tell me something important.

"Hey Lil Sunshine. There's somethin i've been meaning to tell ya..." I waited for him to continue, curious as to what he had to say "I've liked ya for a while now. How about we get together? Waddya say?"

I looked at Joker shocked and eyes wide. He must be kidding right? After all he isn't called Joker for anything right?

I was expecting him to give me his usual silly grin as a sign he was kidding but instead He was looking at me with a serious and lustful look in his eyes. I then heard one of Snake's friends hiss.

I looked to my side to see Snake glaring at Joker. I could feel the tense vibe around us all of a sudden. I then felt someone grab me by my waist and i gave a little shocked yelp to look up at Joker grabbing me by my waist and pulling me close to his chest.

I could hear his heart beating as i felt his skeleton hand on my waist. He pulled my chin up so that we were face to face now. I then heard another hiss.

"Well what's your answer lil Sunshine? Will ya do the honor's of bein mine?" I was blushing at this point. Joker was so close to my face his hot breath was hitting my face. I also kept hearing a hissing sound next to me.

I decided to finally answer Joker's question. "Joker...I'm sorry but...I don't like you like that."

I like Joker don't get me wrong. He let me into the Circus when he didn't really have to. He gave me a place to stay. He gave me a home. He gave me a new family. A place where i finally belonged but i don't like Joker like that.

He looked at me still close to my face. His face suddenly looked sad as he pulled back from me. I know i had hurt him but lying to him would hurt even more. He then gave off his usual silly grin.

"It's alright Lil Sunshine! I understand." I then saw him look up at Snake except this time they were both glaring at each other. "I'll see ya around!" He then waved goodbye and walked away.

I turned to look at Snake who was watching Joker walk away. I looked at his snakes who were also watching Joker walk away. Snake then came over, grabbed my hand pulling me into his tent.

* * *

[** Joker P.O.V ]**

My brothers, sisters and I watched what happened with Sunshine and Snake with the Chinese linking rings. Now that wasn't really are plan for somethin like that to happen but it happened anyway.

We could see the way Snake had been lookin at lil Sunshine. The boy couldn't practically take his eyes off of her. All of us members could tell he was starting develop a crush on her.

What happened in the hospital room just proved our point. Every time he looks at her this faint but noticeable blush appears on his face. I don't even think he realizes he's doin it!

My brothers, sister and I stayed up last night after the show talking more about our plan.

One of us guys were going to try and make Snake jealous by flirting with Sunshine.

"I'm not doing it! My heart already belongs to Big sis!" Dagger said looking at Beast while she knocked him on his head. That's another plan us guys were working on, trying to get Dagger and Beast together with many failed attempts.

I looked to Peter. He shook his head. "I don't know how to flirt with girls. Besides i don't wanna!" I sighed. This was getting nowhere.

I then looked to Jumbo who pointed to me. Everyone then looked to me grinning.

"Oh so ya guys want me to be the one who flirts with Lil Sunshine." They all nodded and i grinned. I could do it. Besides i got a few tricks up my sleeve.

* * *

[** Snake P.O.V ]**

My friends were warning me something bad was coming. When Joker arrived and practically flirted with Sunshine in front of me i felt this anger start up in my heart. My friends began hissing, warning him that if he did one wrong move it wouldn't go down well.

I keep wondering why i reacted that way to Joker. He's a part of my family. But i didn't like him flirting with Sunshine like that.

My body was moving on it's own. I couldn't help but grab Sunshine and pull her into my tent before something else happened. Once inside she looked at me shocked. I was breathing heavily.

She then grabbed my hand and pulled me over to my bed. She laid me down on it and i looked into her brown eyes full of worry.

"Snake your not fully recovered yet. You need to rest. I'm sorry you got pulled into that. That was embarrassing..." She looked down with a slight blush on her face. She then put her hand on my forehead.

"Your Skin...it's...it's..." I looked away from her eyes. My disgusting skin. Everyone either laughed or looked with disgust at it. I didn't want any of those reactions most of all from Sunshine. I avoided eye contact with her ready for what was to come.

"Your skin it's so smooth! It's beautiful!" She then started rubbing her hand on my forehead then she rubbed her hand down my cheek very gently. I looked at her with shock. I wasn't expecting her to say that. It almost made me cry happy tears when i heard that but instead a smile came to my face.

She then kept rubbing my cheek gently until she pulled back with a yelp. "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make that awkward at all. I just like your smooth skin. Wish mine was smooth!" She then started to laugh brightly.

I heard my friends chatting about what was going on. Some of the things they said made my heart race even more.

I then saw Sunshine start to get up. "Well i should be heading back to the main tent. I'll be back to get you when it's showtime!" I then quickly grabbed her wrist pulling her towards me on my bed.

"Please stay with me Sunshine..."

* * *

**A/N: And Snake didn't add a Says Emily or Oscar or anyone! Welp i thought it would be interesting to add that little scene with Joker in it to make the story more interesting~! *Wink Wink***

**Snake's starting to realize his crush on Sunshine. No it's not love yet. It's just a crush people! **

**So i was thinking because i adore love triangle kinda stories should i make it to where Joker likes Sunshine too?**

**The story will still end up being Snake/OC because Snake deserves love! But would you guys like a Love triangle? Let me know~!**

**Ok so Next chapter is the last chapter for going by my mind then after it i'm adding Ciel and Sebastian into it hence following the Manga since i only got one review for it being ok.**

**Also no Snakes were harmed in the making of this chapter~!**

**Snake: *has hand on hurt head***

**Circus-chan: Well almost... girly comfort him! *pushes Sunshine into Snake***

**Sunshine: *lands on top of Snake both blushing* **

**Circus-chan: Welp...*backs away slowly* **

**Peter and Wendy: Be sure to REVIEW~!  So our crazy author Circus-chan can know what you guys think.**

_**Next Chapter: Chapter 4 - Bonds: More Sunshine and Snake getting even closer, last performance before Bochan and Demon show up, slight triangle, Circus, Sunshine getting close with the First tier members and some jealously~! Stay Tunned~!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Bonds

**ItsMyCircusNow: Sorry been super busy! School's out for the summer finally! Woop! I'm now officially a senior in high school.**

**Anyway a special thanks to Mr Fatcakes for sending me a message about updating this story. I'm glad your enjoying it and thank you!**

**This is the last chapter for going by my mind. The next chapter is going to start going by the manga so it will look familiar if you have read the manga. Prepare to see ciel and Sebby~!**

**BTW this chapter is going to be the shortest because i have a reason. A reason i can't really explain XD**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Bonds**_

**[ Sakasu/ Sunshine P.O.V ]**

I was getting up to leave when i felt Snake grab my wrist and next thing i'm on top of him on his bed.

"Please stay with me Sunshine..."

I looked down at Snake as his yellow eyes were looking into my brown eyes. My heart started to pick up it's pace beating fast. I tried to break away from his tight grip he had on my wrist.

He then pulled me down to his chest where i could hear his heart beating. His heart was beating like crazy too.

I then felt all his snake friends slither around us, watching us. I tried to pull away again but it didn't work.

"Snake... if i promise to stay with you will you let me move?"

I felt Snake nod so i broke free and got up off of him. I turned around to look at him staring at me as he sat on his bed with his friends slithering onto him.

"I promise i won't leave you. I'll stay by your side forever!" I went over to him and we sealed the deal with a pinky promise.

* * *

**[ Joker P.O.V ]**

As i looked up towards the sky, i could feel a storm coming. Something was going to happen. Don't know when but it would happen and bring chaos with it.

All the other members and i looked at each other thinking the same thing. No storm was going to break up our family. Not at all!

* * *

**A/N: As i was saying this would be the shortest chapter ever in this story. Don't worry the next chapter is coming out and everything is about to hit the fan. Sebastian and Ciel are coming! **

**This story will start following the manga in the next chapter! I'm going to start working on it right now. :D**

_**NEXT CHAPTER: CHAPTER 5 -It's Showtime!: The story starts to follow the manga where Sebastian and Ciel go to the circus. You will get to see everything from Snake and Sunshine's P.O.V. Let the games begin!**_


	5. Chapter 5: It's Showtime

**ItsMyCircusNow: I have been very excited to write this chapter. This is the chapter that starts following the manga. I hope you guys enjoy it! This is the chapter where everything will begin to hit the fan and have you hanging off your seat if you've read the manga before.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5 -It's Showtime!**_

_**In another part of London... A young boy opens a letter **_

_"To my cute little boy~ Did you pass this years Christmas enjoyably? I made a Christmas pudding with my Philip. It was a grand thing, and even John and Grey praised it. Next time, you'll try it too, won't you? _

_In any case, This time i've enclosed for you a ticket. Did you know that a traveling circus has come to London? It seems they are a troupe that has visited various places, but somehow in each city they have performed in, it seems there have been incidents where a number of children have simply disappeared. _

_The government is also searching to the utmost of it's ability, but the children's whereabouts are as of yet, unknown. Apparently the children disappear suddenly in the middle of the night. _

_...Really it's as though they have been kidnapped by the Pied Piper of Hamelin. The unbearable sadness of being sepearated from their precious families... I am asking you to safely return them to their families as quickly as possible."_

_- Queen Victoria_

_**[ Ciel Phantomhive P.O.V ]**  
_

I was reading the letter i received from the Queen. She want's me to investigate a case of missing children at a circus. I looked at the ticket and started thinking.

It can't be helped. Since i am the Queen's Watchdog so i must follow any task given to me by her. We've got no choice but to examine this circus firsthand.

**_Later on..._**

Sebastian and I stood outside of the entrance to the circus called "Noah's Ark Circus."

"Is this it? By all appearances there doesn't seem to be anything unusual, but..."

* * *

**[ Sakasu/ Sunshine P.O.V ]**

Snake, the rest of the first tier members and I were in the main tent getting ready for tonight's show. I'm normally excited for every show but this one felt like it would be a special one tonight.

I was getting all my props together as i felt Snake kept looking at me. My heart was fluttering from it as i shook my head to concentrate.

"Alright everyone! It's group time!" Joker yelled as all of us ran up to each other in a circle.

"Good luck on tonight's show everyone!" We yelled as we wished everyone good luck. Everyone then went to get into their places. I walked up to Snake and stood next to him as we watched the show begin. One if his snake friends slithered onto my shoulder as Snake grabbed my hand and we stood there. My heart started to flutter even more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to the Noah's Ark Circus! My name is Joker. If you'll look here...Whoops!"

I jumped a little as the balls Joker was juggling fell on top of his head hitting him. Snake released his hand from mine as all of the rest of us members walked onto the stage next to Joker to introduce ourselves.

"The whole circus is jostling for a chance to give you a fun show!" I looked into the crowd at all the people. I got over my stage fright since i've been here.

Joker then gestured over to Jumbo "Here we go! with one shot from the fire-eating man...The show of the century begins!"

Jumbo finished his act then Peter and Wendy went on. "Next is our gaspinducing flying blanco!"

Then Dagger went on " He never misses his mark! The bull's eye knife thrower!"

Doll then went out to do her performance " And next is the princess of our circus and her death defying tightrope walk!"

Now it was Snake's turn. "Next is a rare snake/human halfbreed. Our snake man's dance!"

Snake finished his performance so now it was mine. "Here's our new addition, Our magical Magician who has a few tricks up her sleeve, Sunshine!"

I walked out into the crowd and was greeted by their applause. I pulled a rabbit out of my hat, did the chinese rings trick and the card trick. The crowd was applausing as i bowed and walked back to Snake's side.

Now it was Beast's turn "And finally! The star of the show, our wild animal tamer! For this act we'd like a volunteer from the audience!"

* * *

**[ Ciel Phantomhive P.O.V ]**

As i watched the performances i didn't see any sign of missing children.

"It appears the final show also has no connection to the children. No matter how you look at it, this theater-going was a waste of time."

I then saw Sebastian stand up. Maybe he found something i missed. "What is it? did you find something?"

"Oh! That really distinguished looking man in the tailcoat! Please step onto the stage! Now come on down!" The circus ringmaster Joker was pointing at Sebastian. I looked at Sebastian shocked.

Sebastian looked to me as i told him to go. This is our chance to contact them. The mystery case where children disappear one by one. The only clue to the truth of the situation is this circus.

* * *

**[ Snake P.O.V ]**

I stood next to Sunshine holding her hand which she strangely let me do watching Joker pick someone from the audience. He picked a butler in black. I heard Sunshine aw in amazement next to me.

"I can't believe Joker picked a Butler. That's pretty cool." I looked down at her and nodded agreeing. I then saw her face change as she gasped pointing towards the stage with a frightened look. I quickly turned to look where she was pointing as my friends were ready for the danger.

I looked to see the butler face to face with the tiger. "I've never seen such soft, vividly striped ears. How lovely!" Joker and Beast looked shocked at the butler along with the crowd.

"Oh what's this? It seems your claws have grown a bit too long. To not be groomed...Your paw pads too are plump and exceedingly charming." The tiger then opening it's mouth wide and bite the butler on his head.

Sunshine gasped and started to run towards the stage to help him but i grabbed her wrist and took her into a hug to calm her down. She cried into my chest as i patted her back softly to calm her down.

"He'll be alright. Beast and Joker will take care of it says Oscar" She started to calm down and we turned to see Beast start to use her whip on the tiger but the butler stopped her.

Sunshine and I looked at the scratch and blood free butler as he grabbed her whip. "If you simply recklessly swing the whip you'll never be able to train her."

The tiger then bit the butler's head again. Everyone started freaking out as i held Sunshine in a hug to calm her down. "They will take him to Doctor. Do you want to go see for yourself ? says Bronte" I felt her nod and we walked to Doctor's tent as i held her hand.

* * *

**[ Sebastian P.O.V ]**

After Bocchan yelled at me for looking at the tiger i heard someone yelling from behind us as we were leaving to go home.

"You in the tailcoat! I'm really sorry for earlier. I was surprised cause you suddenly got so close to the tiger. You okay from the bite? Anyways we've got us a special doctor here, and i was thinkin he should check you out. C'mon round to the back"

I smiled at the ringmaster "In that case i will"

* * *

**A/N: This is where chapter 5 ends and also where chapter 24 ends so thought i might as well. It will start to get a hell of a lot better latter on! Were just climbing right now. Hope you guys enjoyed this. :D**

**Be sure to Review~!**

_**NEXT CHAPTER: CHAPTER 6 -The Magic of Medicene: Follows Chapter 25 in the manga. Some more Sunshine and Snake bonding. Hang onto your seat!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Magic of Medicene

**ItsMyCircusNow: Now you guys have probably realized that i changed the story's name from "What you hate about yourself, I'll love" to "I Love the You That You Hate." **

**The reason behind that is because the song that i'm putting as this story's theme is called "Love Yourself ~ I Love the You That You Hate" by Kat-Tun. It's a beautiful song which mostly the title sums up it's meaning and i thought it was perfect for the story since they both follow the same meaning. I got this song from watching the Drama for the anime "The Wallflower" which the drama is called "Perfect girl evolution."**

**Anyway's since my family is sleeping...and it's 2pm and summer *sighs* i'm bored so i decided to update all my stories right now to help kill my bordum. **

**This chapter will follow Chapter 25 in the Manga. Enjoy~! Please be sure to review just so i know if you guys are enjoying this.**

* * *

_**What you hate about yourself, I'll love. I love the you that you hate**_

_**Chapter 6 - The Magic of Medicene**_

**[ Sakasu/Sunshine P.O.V ]**

Snake and I went to Doctor's tent to see if the butler was there but Doctor was away on business so we decided to wait outside of the tent to inform Joker and the butler when they cam. There was a cage full of mice next to Snake and snake friends began eating them whole.

I was fascinated on how the snake's could eat a whole live mouse but a bit disgusted by it. But i could understand that that's the way snake's are and i'm ok with it.

Snake was still holding my hand while we were sitting and waiting. His hand was smooth and warm. I felt safe when Snake held my hand it also caused my heart to flutter even more.

I then leaned towards Snake and rested my head on his shoulder still holding his hand. I don't know why but i felt like doing that even though it causes my heart to flutter even more.

I felt Snake lean his head down on mine and it felt like the missing puzzle was finally put together and complete.

He then suddenly jolted up and his snakes started shaking their tails. I jolted up to see Joker and the butler looking at us. I started blushing bright red.

"Oops. He's on business,huh." Joker said scratching the back of his head. I nodded.

"Yeah sorry. Don't know when he'll be back but are you ok Mr?" I walked towards the butler as he smiled at me.

"Yes i'm fine miss. Just thought i would check just in case."

"Well lets go have Doc check you out." Joker said to the butler. He then looked towards me and Snake. "Are you two coming?"

I looked to Snake and then to Joker and nodded. We then started following them threw the circus.

"Huh, Isn't that the guy who got bit by the tiger?" Wendy asked

"It really is. The stupid guy. Hee Hee" Peter exclaimed while they both laughed. I have to admit what he did was pretty stupid but accident happen.

"Ah there he is. Doc!" Joker exclaimed as we saw Doctor examining Dagger.

"Hm? Hey Joker, Snake and Miss Sunshine! Is there something wrong?" Doctor asked. I shooked my head no and Snake did the same.

"No today's nothing t'do with me..." Joker said

"Ah! I was wondering who that was, but isn't it that man whose head was bitten by Betty?" Dagger asked. Joker, Dagger and I looked to each other counting down when Doctor was going to freak out. 3...2...1

"BY BETTY?! THAT"S TERRIBLE! WE HAVE TO GET TO THE MEDICAL OFFICE QUICKLY!" Doctor exclaimed. We all followed Doctor out and started heading towards the Medical office.

When we were about there Snake grabbed my wrist pulling us away from the group as they continued on.

"Whats wrong Snake?" I asked him as he watched the group walk around the corner.

"Since we know the butler found Doctor he'll be ok Says Webster"

I looked up at Snake and nodded. He's right Doctor will take care of him.

"Well we might as well meet up with everyone else for Dinner. I'm starving!" I said. We then saw Beast walk by and as she saw us she walked up to us.

"Hey Sunshine! Snake! What are you guys doing out here by yourselves?" She gave a grin as she asked

I flailed my arms "Nothing! W-we were just checking on the butler to see if he was ok."

Anger then covered Beast's face "He's definitely not ok! Something's wrong with him! Doesn't he know better then to go sticking your face in a tigers face? Thanks to him the show was ruined!"

I laughed nervously. "Are you going to see Doc Beast?"

She nodded and put a hand on her leg. "Yeah I need him to take a look at my leg."

I waved her bye as she walked into Doc's office. Just as Snake and I were walking down to the dinner hall we heard Beast yelling at the butler.

* * *

**[ Snake P.O.V ]**

Sunshine and I were the only ones at the dinner hall. Everyone else was out around the circus grounds.

Sunshine ran into the kitchen. "Hey. Since no one's here i think i'll make a special dinner for everyone for when they get here."

I walked into the kitchen with her. She was getting pots and pans along with ingredients together.

"I'll help you says Emily" I walked over to her as she climbed up on a ladder. It looked like she was about to lose her balance so i put my hands on her hips to help balance her. She slightly jumped from my touch.

"Sorry i just wanted to make sure you wouldn't fall says Oscar" My face then started to feel warm again as i blushed. If anything was to happen to her...I- I would never forgive myself.

I want her to be safe and sound, to always be smiling like she always does. I want to protect her and keep her safe.

Sunshine climbed down the ladder as I carefully had my hold on her to help her. She then started getting gathering ingredients together. She started tapping her finger against her lips which she did when she was thinking. I think it's really cute.

As she continued doing that i grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me. We were now face to face blushing at each other.

"W-What's wrong Snake? Did i get something on my face?" She asked me. I leaned in towards her and softly kissed her on her lips. I then pulled away looking away from her blushing.

"Sorry...I just felt like doing that Says Dan" I peeked around my shoulder to find her staring at me with a blushing smile.

"I-It's ok." She continued getting her ingredients together. "How does Onion and Potato soup sound? Do you think everyone else will like it?"

I nodded to her and helped her peel the potatoes since the Onion's smell was a little too sensitive to my friends and I.

Sunshine was cutting up the Onions. She then threw the Onion's into the pot. I threw the potatoes in and as it cooked it masked the scent of the Onions and became a wonderful smell.

"Wow it smells so good! I can't wait to dig in!" Sunshine exclaimed while stirring the pot.

Once she finished cooking we set out bowls for everyone and waited. "I guess their taking longer then expected" Sunshine said sadly.

"We could go out and look for them Says Webster" She looked at me and smiled nodding. She ran up and grabbed my hand and we walked out of the tent to go look for the others.

As we walked around looking for them my friends sensed the butler lurking around and started hissing. "Huh...it that the butler guy from before?" Asked Sunshine

I turned to see the butler as my friends hissed even more. Sunshine's grip on my hand tightened as she peeked from behind me to the butler.

"Entrance past this point is forbidden...is what Wild just said."

I then pointed to the exit "The exit is that way says Goethe"

"Thank you for your assistance" The butler said as he started walking towards the exit.

"Have a nice night! Be sure to come back!" Sunshine exclaimed happily waving at him. My friend then started wagging his tail "Goodbye Says Goethe"

We continued looking around and finally ran into everyone else. We all went back to the dinner hall to eat the dinner Sunshine made for us.

* * *

"Wow this is really good! Thanks Sunshine!" Peter exclaimed digging in eating.

"Don't forget Snake helped as well so you should be thanking him as well" Sunshine said looking over at me. I smiled a little blushing.

Everyone then started giving each other grin's like they knew what the other was thinking and they were thinking the same thing.

Everyone continued eating then Joker started to speak. "So as you all know about that butler i have decided to recruit him into our lil circus. He said he has a friend he's going to bring with him tomorrow."

Sunshine jumped up and looked at Joker "Whoa no way! This is so cool!"

"This will be interesting" Exclaimed Peter with his arms crossed.

* * *

**The Next day...**

"Whoa you brought a really cute kid, huh. Are you a boy?" Asked Joker

There was a little kid that the butler brought with him. Sunshine looked at him happily. I felt anger bite up in me by the way she was looking at him.

"Yes I was a pageboy at the manor. Um my name is Finnian." The little kid said.

"What a grand name if you join the circus we'll give you a stage name. But cuteness isn't enough to join the circus. If you can't perform, that's it." Joker told him. "Boy what's your strong point?"

"Darts.."

After the boy did darts which we thought he would fail at by mastered they went onto Tightrope walking which he also mastered.

"Don't demote this cute lil kid, boss!" Dagger said messing up the boys hair.

"Not yet! The boy hasn't done something really important." Joker said pointing at the boy. "A big O'l smile! C'mon Smile! If you want we can even have lil Sunshine here help bring a smile to your face."

Sunshine then went towards the boy smiling. "It's ok to smile. We all go through hard times but you just got to remember to keep a smile on your face. Just grin and bear it if that helps you!"

The boy then gave off a brightly smile as Sunshine hugged him. I glared at the boy feeling that anger biting at me again.

"Everyone~! From today on, we have some new friends. Newcomers "Black" and..."Smile! Lets get along well everyone!"

Sunshine then hugged Smile once again as I glared at him. I feel jealous. I don't want him to take her away. I don't want to lose my sunshine.

* * *

**A/N: Ending here because this is where Chapter 25 ends. So are you guys liking it so far? Come on! Let me know!**

**I think after that cute little scene in the kitchen that's where things start to grow for Sunshine and Snake's relationship. It was a cute scene! :3**

**During the kitchen scene i was hungry myself so that's where i got the idea XD thank you stomach!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows guys. Hope this story keeps getting them! You guys are what keeps me going!**

_**NEXT CHAPTER: CHAPTER 6 -Teamwork and Friends: This chapter follows Chapter 26 in the Manga along with Sunshine and Snake realizing their growing feelings for each other. Find out what happens next~!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Teamwork and Friends

**ItsMyCircusNow: Hey everyone. Day 101 at home again *sighs* thanks to my friends... Anyway i just found a mistake i put in the last chapter. I said this chapter would be chapter 6. Just kidding. We all know this is chapter 7 i was just having a weird day. **

**So i have started putting this fanfiction on Deviantart under the same name "I love the you that you hate [Snake/Oc]" so if you got an account check it out on there i guess even though it's the same story that's on here. XD**

**So this is the chapter where things start to spice up a little more for Snake and Sunshine so i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. *is fangirling in her mind* This gonna be good!**

* * *

_**What you hate about yourself, I'll Love. I Love the You That You Hate**_

_**Chapter 7 - Teamwork and Friends**_

**[ Joker P.O.V ]**

All of us first tier members were in our tent discussing the new members. Besides the two guys that showed up yesterday another new guy in a suit showed up.

"Everyone as you all know we have 3 new members in our circus here. Smile, Black and a new guy called Suit. Please be sure to treat them kindly as they are a part of our family now."

I dismissed everyone and walked over to the bubbly Sunshine who was talking to Snake about the newcomers.

"It's so cool having new people in our family! That little Smile is so adorable. He's like a baby brother to me. I've never had a baby brother before!" Sunshine said happily spinning around in a circle. Snake stood there watching her. I could tell something was buggin him. Could he be? Heh oh my i've gotta tell the others.

"Hey Snake and Lil Sunshine. I'm glad your getting along well with the newcomers." I said to her. She smiled and nodded her head looking at Snake and me. Snake was glaring at me a lil probably thinking i was going to try and flirt with Lil Sunshine. Maybe i should?

I gave off a grin and decided to leave the two lovebirds alone. "Well see ya later you two!"

* * *

**[ Sakasu/Sunshine P.O.V ]**

Joker called everyone together to discuss room assignments. I was shocked to see Doll dressed like Freckles once again.

Smile is rooming with Freckles while Black is rooming with Suit. They didn't look really happy about it. Wonder why?

After room assignments was over Snake and I walked back to our tents in the First member tier area.

As we were walking back we ran into Joker giving Smile and Black a tour of the circus grounds.

"Ah an' that's Snake's tent, so stay away from it for your own good. There're are bunch of poisonous snakes roaming free, so if you get bit even once, you're off to the underworld. Then the tent next to Snake's is Sunshine's. Snake an' his friends're still shy except around Sunshine. But still be careful of their poison you two." Joker told Smile and Black.

"Hey Joker, Black and..." I ran up to Smile to glomp him in a hug. He's just to adorable not to hug and plus i wanted to try to make him smile. "SMILE!"

As i was hugging him he was giving off a deadpan look. Joker then started to speak "By the way, what happened to your right eye, Smile?" Smile looked shocked at what Joker said and put a hand to his eye. As i was still hugging him i bent down to look at his face and see his eye. It had an eyepatch over it which i never even noticed.

"Ah...This is...there was an accident..." Joker then put his skeleton hand on Smile's cheek and gave a sad look. I looked at Smile with a sad expression too. Poor Smile.

"Is that so...So young, but you've been through a lot." Joker then gave a bright smile to help cheer him up along with me. I then hugged Smile again while i heard someone hiss.

"Everyone here's been through something, so you'll get along well with 'em." Joker went on the other side of Smile and hugged him as well.

Later on we all continued walking around the circus while Black asked Joker questions about it. "S'true most for everyone, but the first tier members're all from the same hometown. We're all childhood friends."

"Childhood friends?" Black asked Joker

"Yeah but Snake and Sunshine are still new faces. Snake's snake charming's none to shabby an' we didn't have a snake-handler, so he quickly became became a member." I looked over at Snake who was on my right and smiled at him as he looked at me with pain in his eyes. My smile fadded as i kept looking at him. Is he ok?

"As for Sunshine well..." Joker looked over at me and gave off his silly grin then turned back to Black "Well she came to us as a blessing. We needed a magician and she was none to shabby as well so we took her in."

I then felt someone grab my hand and i turned around to see Snake pulling us away from the group. "Sorry but i thought we should let them be. Joker will help them Says Wilde"

As we were walking back to our tents we went into Snake's tent and i got to see the rest of his friends who didn't go on his shoulder and stayed to guard the tent.

I went over to Snake's bed and sat down next to a few of his friends. They started slithering onto me as i pet their smooth skin giggling. They were like little puppy's or kitty's coming to greet someone.

* * *

**[ Snake P.O.V ]**

Everytime Sunshine would hug Smile, i would start feeling jealous. I know we hold hands and were close friends but...I want her to hug me like she does him. I want her to hug me and never let me go.

I don't want to lose her. Ever since i've met her i've been beginning to think that maybe not everyone in the world is mean. That there is kind and accepting people like her. Even my friends like her.

I watched her as my friends slithered onto her wanting to be touched by her warm hands. I walked over to her and sat next to her looking down so she couldn't see my face.

My friends then slithered up onto her shoulders and I placed my head on her lap. She looked down at me startled but then a warm smile came to her face as she started petting my hair gently.

I closed my eyes, taking in her gentle touch and sweet scent. I want more... I then cuddled into her stomach putting my arms around her back. She jumped a little from my action but then sat still.

* * *

**[ Sakasu/Sunshine P.O.V ]**

I was started by Snake laying his head down on my lap but i quickly got over it. My cheeks started to feel warm as i looked down into his green eyes and smiled at him. He looked really cute and i was guessing he needed comfort so i started petting his hair which my older brother did to me when i was little.

My mind then started to run through my memories of my past life with my family before i ran away to the circus. My heart started to hurt from going through the memories. My older brother, my mother, my father and my lady's maid.

The images of my older brother began running through my mind. Then my parents yelling at me. After the incident they started treating me very badly all because I...I could...

They started calling me a freak. I knew from there then that I was no longer welcomed there. The only one who accepted me after that was my lady's maid...or so i thought.

She had been with me through everything and even when i told her she believed me. Truth was she told my parents and that's how everything started. The only one who really accepted me for my gift was my older brother. My heart started to hurt again as i began to feel cold. I want to see him again...

I was then broken out of my trance by Snake cuddling into my stomach and wrapping his arms around my back. I looked down at him as he hide his face into my stomach.

I remember Mama, Papa and even my older brother would read me stories about a young princess who was living a bad life and no matter how bad everyone treated her she remained kind to them even if it hurt her because she understood that everyone goes through pain. She remained kind to them because she wanted to help protect people from the pain she went through. One day she will meet a prince who would sweep her away into happily ever after.

I started to gently pet Snake's hair again as memories ran through my mind. I remember my parents got me engaged to a boy about my age but i wasn't interested in him and i still am not. No matter how hard my parents tried I would turn my nose at every guy. My older brother then started getting on me about falling in love someday saying "I'll find a guy I'm head over heels for." I of course turned my nose at it and said "No way! I'll never fall in love!"

I then began to feel the tears falling from my eyes as my heart started pouring out a warm and overwhelming emotion. I was still petting Snake's hair as I looked down at him with my tears silently falling.

I said I would never fall in love. I even felt really confident about it and I was determined not to. Why I kept telling myself this was because I truly don't believe someone could ever fall in love with me. I'm just preparing myself for the honest truth.

I've made up my mind I will never fall in love but ever since I met Snake my heart has been beginning to tell me otherwise. I know I have feelings for Snake. I feel my feelings growing every time i'm around him. This warm and overwhelming feeling my heart gives off only when i'm around him.

The only thing is...I'll never tell.

* * *

**A/N: Wow i get involved in my own story when i'm typing as well XD. I'm screaming "Tell him! Tell him!" Well this is where Chapter 26 in the Manga ends.**

**Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. They have finally realized their feelings for each other. You guys also got a little glimpse at Sunshine's past. Yep more will be revealed latter on I just like leaving you guys guessing.**

_**NEXT CHAPTER: CHAPTER 8 -There's no business like show business!: This chapter follows Chapter 27 in the Manga, more Sunshine/Snake and Etc! Stay tunned to find out what happens!**_


	8. Chapter 8: There's no business like show

**ItsMyCircusNow: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't been updating like I normally do. I was on a lazy mood and going through a ton of stuff. *sighs***

**First off I am so flippin happy for all the reviews, favs and follows this story has gotten. Thank you all so much! I couldn't have done it without you. You just make me wanna write more.**

**Also I got my very own Iphone yay! Been playing on it a lot. Plus I've been watching a ton of Sabrina The Teenage Witch (love that show.) Anywho i'm back now so I hope you guys enjoy the story and again thanks.**

**I hope the end of the last chapter got to your feels XD It had me crying at the end. Now onto the story!**

* * *

_**What you hate about yourself, I'll Love - I Love the you that you Hate**_

_**Chapter 8: There's no business like show business**_

**[Snake P.O.V]**

I opened my eyes to find myself laying on someone's lap and looking at their stomach. I looked up to see it was Sunshine who's lap I was laying on. I must have fallen asleep while she was petting my hair which was very relaxing.

I got up and looked at her sleeping. She was sitting down sleeping. It must be uncomfortable like that so I picked her up gently to not wake her up and layed her down on the bed and covered her up.

She suddenly cuddled right into the sheets. I looked over at my friends who started slithering over to her to gather her warmth. I sat down on the bed beside her looking at her sleep.

She looked so peacefully. I'm glad because last night I swear I felt it raining on me. I lightly stroked her cheek which was warm as I watched her sleep. Don't worry Sunshine, I will protect you from now on. I will try my best to keep you smiling.

I leaned in towards her face and kissed her lips. As I pulled back realizing what I did my face became a bright red. I should wake her up soon for breakfast.

I lightly shook her as I called out "Sunshine it's time to wake up. You don't wanna miss breakfast says Emily"

She then jolted up sending some of my friends flying off her as she looked at me "Breakfast!" She grabbed my hands and started running to the mess hall "Allnos-y!"

We got there just in time to grab breakfast and she ran us over to a table where Smile and someone else was at. "Awww Smile you only got bread. Here" She gave him potatoes off her plate and a meat pie "There you go. Your a growing boy so you need all the food you can eat. See ya later!"

We walked away from them as we sat down at a table of our own and started eating.

Later on Sunshine said she was going to head over to take a bath so I went to my tent to meet up with her later. My friends then informed me that Oscar was missing. I asked them where they think he went and they said he was heading over to the bath area.

Oh no...Sunshine!

* * *

**[Sakasu/Sunshine P.O.V]**

Bath Time! Woo! I was heading over to the female bath area and as I got there I saw Beast and Wendy. They waved over at me.

We talked for a while while taking a bath which wasn't really a bath I was used to but It worked. It was mostly a bucket of water and a bar of soap.

As I was rinsing myself off Beast said there was a snake crawling up my leg. I looked down wide eyed to see it was one of snake's friends,Oscar. "How did he get all the way out here?" I said picking it up and holding it in the air giving it eye contact.

I watched it talking to me but I of course couldn't quite understand what It was saying. "I know Snake wouldn't be a perv like this but by any chance did he send you out here to spy on me?" The snake shook it's head no.

"Hmm well stay over here and out of trouble until I'm done and can take you back to Snake ok." He nodded as I looked over to see all the girls chatting in a circle with each other giving me stares of worry.

Beast and Wendy were off in their own little circle talking to each other. I finshed rinsing, dried off then put on fresh clothes as I grabbed sneaky Oscar and we walked back to Snake's tent together.

When we got there Snake avoided eye contact with me. "Hey I found Oscar. He told me it was his fault he came to the baths so don't look guilty. I don't blame you." I looked at him smiling.

He looked up at me "Are you sure? Says Webster" I nodded and put Oscar down on the floor. I then went over to Snake and hugged him.

"Yes i'm sure. Don't be so hard on yourself ok." I pulled away from the hug looking him in the eye. "It's showtime!"

* * *

We ran into the main tent for tonight's show. I ran and got my props. "Everyone! The performance is about to begin so hurry up!" Joker said to everyone.

I ran back to Snake and wished him luck while he did the same for me. Since I was the last act for the night I waited at the tables where we get ready.

I saw Smile and Black running out of the tent as Joker came by running after them with Wendy on his shoulder and Peter following. I followed behind them.

"Black! Missy Wendy twist'd 'er ankle so she cun't appear in 'nymoor. So Black, please go out in her place. The show'll be fine if ye do it, Black, so I beg of yer. It'll be yer turn shortly, so please git ready soon!" Joker told Black.

I watched as Smile talked with Black. I couldn't hear what they were saying as I watched them walking away. I got a cold feeling in my chest as I watched them walk away. I was wondering if I should follow them or not but I decided I should stay since i'm up next soon. Suddenly images of snake's being tied into knots ran through my mind. I shook it off.

I was waiting to go on with Doll, Beast and Dagger when Beast's string tie broke. She walked out of the tent to go to her tent and change as we continued watching Black and Suit's performance which was funny.

All of a sudden Suit started falling off while the crowd was screaming in horror. I watched wide eyed at the performance. "Oh no. Suit's going to die falling that high!"

"Look out!" Dagger yelled.

All of a sudden they landed perfectly onto the other sides of the stage. The crowd cheered as I joined them. "They did it! Man I thought there was going to be a big incident but they saved it." I put a hand to my chest to help calm down my racing heart.

As we finished the show for tonight all us first tier members walked back to our tents together. As we got inside Snake's tent we saw the snake's were hissing madly.

I looked over at Snake worried as he looked at his friends listening to what they were saying. Snake then looked over at me "They say someone came in here and tied them into knots."

I gasped at what he said. It was the same as the vision I got. Why? Why did my freak ability have to follow me here as well. I can't tell Snake about it. I can't tell him I get vision they are unclear at times. There more like little hints to what's going to happen in the future.

But I most definitely can't tell him that...I foresaw my own brothers death.

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun~! A cliffy. Sunshine's ability is now told. This is where chapter 27 ends in the manga. **

**Hopefully you guys didn't see that one coming! Now to clear up any confusion, Sunshine has been getting vision since she was 3. They are not very detailed. They are more like little hints of what is to happen in the future which I like to call "Vision Hints." **

**She was afraid to tell her parents so she told her older brother and he accepted it. Later on when Sunshine told her Lady's maid she acted like she accepted it but told her parents that there daughter was a freak.**

**Since then her parents haven't accepted her for it. I'm not going to go to much into detail about her past life. I'm saving all that for latter but this is what was mostly told in the last chapter.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: CHAPTER 9: Lets make a Deal - More Sunshine and Snake, Follows what happens in Chapter 28 of the Manga, and more interesting things to come that you don't wanna miss!**


	9. Omake 1: Bathing Secrets

**ItsMyCircusNow: Hey my dear readers. I totally forgot to add something funny about the bath scene with Sunshine and Oscar in the last chapter so i decided I would make it a "Bonus Chapter/Omake." Hope you guys enjoy! :D I'll be adding more of these into the story eventually.**

* * *

**Omake #1: Bathing Secrets**

**[Snake P.O.V]**

On the outside I looked perfectly calm but I was freaking out on the inside. My friends told me Oscar went to the female baths where Sunshine was. She was surely going to think I was a pervert and sent him.

I paced my room back and forth while my friends were telling me to remain calm. It will be fine right? I just don't want her to hate me.

I then heard Webster, Wordsworth, Goethe and Wilde talking about the view Oscar must have gotten. I looked over at them my face heating up. No!

Emily then sighed saying "Perverted Boys"

Keats then called out that he heard footsteps coming and to be perfectly calm.

Sunshine then walked into my tent with her hair wet, her scent filling the air and Oscar in her hands.

I avoided looking into her eyes just so I wouldn't see her glaring at me in anger if she was. I couldn't face that look espcially from her.

"Hey I found Oscar. He told me it was his fault he came to the baths so don't look guilty. I don't blame you." She said to me. I looked up at her to see her smiling.

"Are you sure? Says Webster"

She nodded then put Oscar on the floor. He slithered over to me as I glared at the pervert.

Sunshine then came over to me and hugged me. "Yes I'm sure. Don't be so hard on yourself ok." She then pulled away as we looked into each other's eyes. "It's showtime!"

As she left my tent so I could get dressed for the show tonight Oscar slithered over to me telling me what happened in the baths.

He told me every detail about the whole incident. It sent images flying into my head as I felt my face getting warmer.

He told me how Sunshine smelled, felt, and even looked. I tried blocking the images and his voice out of my mind but he kept getting louder and louder.

I then felt something trickling down my nose and I put my hand to my nose to see blood coming out of my nose.

After that all I could hear was my friends laughing over how I got my first nosebleed and It was over the girl I love.

Oscar details like that are better left secret at the baths!

* * *

**A/N: Snake got his first nosebleed XD yep I like having this scene better as a Omake which means Extra which it is.**

**Oscar is a dirty perv in my eyes so I had to do this. It was asking for it. So I hope you guys enjoyed it as well. This is my little thanks to all my favs, follows and reviewers!**


	10. Chapter 9: Let's make a Deal

**Circus-Chan Here~! **

**Welp i'm glad you guys are enjoying my story. The reviews,favs and follows are appreciated! **

**The Omake Scene was pretty fun! Oscar is a total perv in my eyes and has a secret fondness for Sunshine. Snake be warned.**

**As for my random author ramble I went to Comic con. Sadly I didn't get to actually go inside it but I was outside it dressed as Hilda from the Pokemon game:Black and White. I don't know much about Pokemon except Team Rocket and Wobbuffet (that's the only reason I watch it XD)**

**On friday I went to go see the new movie, The Wolverine Movie. I'm a huge fan of X-men and Wolverine. Hugh Jackman in my opinion does an amazing job acting as Wolverine. This is a must see movie for Wolverine and X-men fans. Even if you aren't one and your bored go see it! ^-^**

**Hey well i'm at it, Share this story with any Kuroshitsuji fans or Snake fans that are hiding out there. Get the word out about this story! Spread the love!**

**Once again thank you all for the reviews~! You are what keeps me going. Now onto the story.**

* * *

**What you Hate about Yourself, I'll Love - I Love the you that You Hate**

_**Chapter 9: Lets make a Deal**_

**[Snake P.O.V]**

Just as I told Sunshine what Emily had told me that someone tied them into knots I heard her gasp. She then started to look frightened.

I looked at her worried as I saw her whole body shaking. What could have her so frightened?

Just as I was about to put my hand on her shoulder to pull her into a hug to help comfort her I heard Doll yell my name.

"Snake!"

I saw Sunshine snap out of her trance and run outside as I followed her.

Doll was looking behind a barrel as she turned around holding out Webster in her hand.

"A venomous snake was slithering about. Didn't I tell you not to them loose outside? You'd better put em away in your room properly now."

I grabbed Webster from her. "I'm sorry for my carelessness - that could have sent you to the next world." I then walked towards Sunshine as we both started to walk away.

I then looked at Sunshine "We need to go talk to Joker, Jumbo and Peter about something."

Sunshine looked away a little scared but then nodded her head.

* * *

**[Sakasu/Sunshine P.O.V]**

Snake, Jumbo, Peter, Joker and I were sitting in a tent talking about the events that happened in here. I looked shocked at what Snake. So the one's who tied up the snake's in my vision were...

"Black and Smile were in here? Their goal?" Asked Joker

"Who knows...I have no idea about that Says Wordsworth"

"So the point is that you can actually speak to the snake?" Asked Peter giving Snake a weird look.

"You doubt me? You Idiot! says Wordsworth"

I looked over at Peter. "Of course Snake can talk to his snakes. He's very talented!"

They all looked over at me shocked at first but then giving off grins. What the heck was that for?

"Why didn't you tell us this right away?" Joker asked Snake. Snake turned away from them as I looked down at the ground quiet.

"Oh well thanks for the info. You may leave now..." Joker said.

"Good night says Wordsworth." I then jumped up and followed Snake out of the tent. As we were walking I suddenly stopped as an Image was running through my mind. It was of Joker and Beast. Beast was hugging him from behind crying.

The Image then stopped as I looked up at Snake who looked worried at me. I decided to brush it off but I know deep inside my gut it was a bad choice to make. I could feel a storm coming and it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

**[ Beast P.O.V ]**

I was outside walking around the circus thinking about my family and then father. Why can't we just escape him and live together as our own little family. I have come to enjoy being at the circus, meeting new people and making new family members.

Ever since Sunshine joined, the Circus has really become a brighter place. Everyone has begun to smile more even Snake.

She has made our little family even closer volunteering to make big meals for all of us in the circus all by herself and refusing help when we want to.

She's the sister I've always wanted when I was little. All of us are still trying to work hard together to get her and Snake together because we want them happy.

As all these thoughts went through my head I saw Joker come out of his tent. "Where are you going?"

"Ah i'm off to see father." Joker replyed looking behind at me. "What about you? Can't you sleep?"

"Let's Quit" I looked at him with my arms crossed. "We have the circus. We can work it out. So let's stop doing these things and escape to a place where father can't find us."

"Cross over the mountain to you? That's impossible." Joker replied chuclking "I don't have time to talk about such things"

"Wait!" I said running over to him and hugging him from behind to stop him. "What's wrong? This isn't like you!

"This is what we decided. We decided to protect our most precious thing. For that, we will do anything." Joker said

"But...But I don't want to see your painful face anymore! Because I..." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

Joker turned around grabbing me by my shoulders and looking into my eyes. "Did you forget? We can't turn back now."

He gave a smile. "Staying up late is not good for your health. Good night!" Joker then started to walk away.

"Joker!" I yelled calling after him as tears fell down my face.

"Are you crying?" I turned around to see Black.

* * *

[**Sakasu/Sunshine P.O.V]**

Snake and I were back in his tent sitting on his bed. He was moving his stuff around in his room.

I was sitting on his bed thinking over everything in my head. Should I tell him...?

My head was swirling around debating on if I should tell him or not. My stomach was feeling sick just thinking about it.

I have to tell him but...I can't bring myself to do it. I have to tell him about my vision's I get because he will find out sooner or later.

I was holding my hands together in my lap as I was looking down at the ground fighting with myself in my mind to tell him.

I felt my heart beating fast as he turned around and looked me in the eyes. I felt my face start to get red from him looking at me. Should I tell him that as well?

Should I tell Snake that i'm starting to get feelings for him? No! I shook my head without even thinking Snake was still there.

B-but my heart won't stop hurting. Could I handle leaving Snake's side? I've been around him for so long now it's become a usual everyday habit. Besides I promised I would always be with him.

But what if he later on in the future gets married and has a family with another girl that's not me? Would I still be able to stick around him with a smile? No...cause by the time he's got someone he loves he wouldn't need me anymore...Just like Mother and Father...and all because i'm a vision telling freak.

I looked down to the ground and started crying. I don't know what came over me but the tears finally broke through the dam. Damnit sometimes I over think things.

Snake looked at me worried and hurried to my side. He sat down next to me on his bed putting his arms around me pulling me into a hug. "Sunshine what's wrong? says Emily"

I looked up into his green eyes as tears fell down my face and I whimpered. No matter how much my heart hurts...I gotta tell him. "Snake...there's something I need to tell you..."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger XD Just hang on! This is where chapter 28 in the manga ends. Will Sunshine tell Snake about her visions and her growing feelings for him? How will he take it? **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, favs and follows on this story! **

_**NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter 10 - Disgracefully Bad: Follows Chapter 29 in the manga, The climax is starting to rise more in this chapter so hang on for dear life!**_


	11. Chapter 10: Disgracefully Bad

**ItsMyCircusNow: Gosh it's so silent on here. Hardly anyone has updated on the stories I have saved on my faves list. Must be summer finally kicking in or something XD So i've decided to be the one to break the silence. Woop~!**

**Well this is the chapter that reaches the climax. I got chills going up my spine! Burrrr! =W=**

* * *

_******What you Hate about Yourself, I'll Love - I Love the you that You Hate**  
_

_**Chapter 10 - Disgracefully Bad**_

**[Doll/Freckles P.O.V]**

When I heard the news about Black and Smile breaking into the first tier member tents I remembered the night I found Smile hiding behind a barrel. Smile's just a kid and besides he said he would never steal again after I caught him.

No one would believe me...no one except Sunshine. She adores Smile like he's her little brother from the looks of it. I bet if I was to talk to her we could do something about it.

I went in to talk with the others about it. "Please hear me out!" Peter then slapped me.

"I thought I told you not to believe outsiders so much!" Peter said glaring at me.

"B-but... He's still a child. He said he didn't have anywhere else to go. Sunshine's been around Smile. Not as much as me but I know she would agree with me when I say Smile's just an innocent child!"

"That's why i'm saying you're still just a kid!" Peter was going to slap me again but Jumbo stopped him.

"Brother Peter...This is not what we should do right now. The one's who trespassed into our tent, Smile and Black and the one who posessed skills equal to theirs, Suit, have all disappeared. To stay here any longer would be dangerous. " Jumbo said

""But what about Sunshine and Snake? They don't know anything about father. They are also our family! What are we going to do about them? I don't want to leave them." Tears started to run down my face "I don't want them to get involved in something like this but..."

"Then as soon as Sempai comes back..." Dagger was saying but Beast interrupted.

"He's at fathers right now, even if he hurries it'll take three days." Beast exclaimed.

"By then it'll be too late. We need to move fast." Wendy said.

Brother Jumbo came over and patted my head to help calm me down. "Father said this time's target is special. If we don't do something while were here...If we fail he will be angry for sure. We will just have to keep Snake and Sunshine from finding out about this. After all we don't want to get them involved in anything like this for their own safety." Jumbo exclaimed

"As Jumbo said... Anyway this time the boys house isn't in a town close by. We should do it while he is still in London. If we start now then by the time we go and come back it will be dawn already. I guess it can't be helped..." Peter said sighing. I could tell he along with the others wanted to keep Sunshine and Snake safe.

"We'll carry the mission out tomorrow!" Peter exclaimed as everyone nodded. I looked down at the ground. I didn't really want to do this.

I looked at sister Beast as she looked down. She didn't want to do this too and she was worried about Joker. "In any case if we don't report this to Joker...I'll go."

"If you're missing we'll lack in battle power might the need come. Doll you go." Wendy said.

I looked down at the ground. I want to keep Snake and sister Sunshine safe. "I got it."

"I'll get a horse so come on..." Beast said as we walked out of the tent. As I was getting on the horse I looked at sis. "I'm sorry sister. Because of me..."

"You're not to blame...I want to keep Sunshine and Snake safe too. All of us do but...we still have to do what father says...Quickly go to Joker!" She looked down to the ground about ready to cry.

"Y-Yeah" I said taking off on the horse to where brother Joker was.

* * *

[**Sakasu/Sunshine P.O.V]****  
**

My heart was pounding super fast inside my chest I swear it was about ready to come out.

My stomach was turning and twisting from the nervousness I was feeling.

"Snake...there's something I need to tell you..." As I looked into his green eyes I gulped nervously. I have to do this. Come on Sakasu be brave! Be brave!

I can believe in Snake. I can trust him. He won't call me a freak. Everything will be fine. My breathing was starting to get shallow. My racing heart wouldn't stop.

"What is it? Are you ok? Says Webster" His green eyes were showing worry and concern. Oh how I could look into his beautiful eyes forever...I went over what I just said in my mind. I'm truly falling for Snake.

My hands and whole body was shaking as tears continued to fall down my face. No matter how scared I am to what he will reply I have to do this.

"Snake...I...I have a secret. It's a special kind of gift i've had ever since I was little." I watched as his expression calmed a little and he grabbed my hands holding them in his and giving a little smile.

"Well whatever it is I will accept it says Emily"

I sighed. Replaying the images of my past in my head caused me to burst out crying into Snake's chest. It was still to hard to talk about it.

I felt Snake suddenly rubbing my back as I laid on top of him snuggling into his chest for comfort. I never felt this way about anyone before. I think I can really trust Snake.

I felt my confidence coming back to me as I pulled myself away from Snake's chest to look up at him still holding me near his chest. I can do this.

* * *

[**Snake P.O.V]**

Sunshine had me worried. It looked like she was trying to tell me something but she was fighting with herself over it. I decided to let her work it out herself because I know how it is fighting with yourself even though I was concerned for her.

I want to keep her happy and protect her from anything. This is what Love is right? Wanting to keep the one you love happy, safe and by your side.

When she started to burst out crying which I have never seen her do before I couldn't take it anymore. I rushed over to her side.

"Sunshine what's wrong? Says Emily"

She looked up into my eyes with her big brown ones as tears fell from them and she let out a little whimper "Snake...there's something I need to tell you..."

My heart skipped a beat when she said that as fear fell over me. What was she going to say? Was she leaving the circus? Was she in love with someone but felt she couldn't be because she was always by my side? I guess the part that hurt the most was that it probably wasn't me. I'm a freak and she wouldn't love me. No ever has and that won't change.

Even though I still want her to smile. "What is it? Are you ok? Says Webster"

Sunshine's whole body started to shake as she began to cry more. No...No my Sunshine. Tears aren't meant for you.

"Snake...I...I have a secret. It's a special kind of gift i've had since I was little." I looked at her as I gave a sigh of relief in my mind. It's just a secret she wants to tell me. Well whatever it is I'll still love her no matter what. I grabbed her hands holding them in mine and gave a little smile to help comfort her.

"Well whatever it is I will accept it says Emily" I watched her as she was thinking it over in her mind but then she started to burst out crying again but this time she came towards me causing us to fall onto the bed with her on top of me as she was crying into my chest.

I laid there shocked from the sudden action but I couldn't hold back anymore. I started to rub her back to help calm her. My dear Sunshine.

I looked down at her to see her pulling her face away from my chest as I kept her close to my chest. I don't want to let her go.

"My gift...I have vision's. They are not very clear. There more like little hints but I try to ignore it hoping that maybe it will go away but it hasn't yet. It's proved that here. The snake's being tied up into knots. I had a vision about that but I couldn't see who did it. I've been afraid to tell people about it because the last time I told someone they told my parents and they all ended up calling me a freak. The only one who has ever accepted me was my brother" I looked at her shocked but then a smile came to my face.

"Were you afraid to tell me? asks Oscar" I watched her as she nodded shyly. I put a hand to her cheek touching it softly. "Well i'm glad you told me. Never be afraid to tell me anything. I would never reject you Sunshine Says Oscar"

She looked into my eyes again her face looking shocked. "Are you sure? Because my vision's can get a little freaky..." I nodded at her but she looked saddened all of a sudden.

"Snake...I had a vision about my own brothers death...and it came true before my very eyes. I told him about it the moment I got it and he said _If it was meant to be then it was meant to be. There was no stopping it._" Tears started to fall from her face again as I wiped them away.

"Like I said, I would never reject you. Even for that Says Oscar" She looked in my eyes again as her face became a deep red. "Then Snake...There's something else I have to tell you..."

My heart started to skip a beat again. This was the moment I have been bracing myself for but I can't let her go.

"Snake...I...um...I Lo-Love...I..." She looked down pulling herself up away from my chest to where she was sitting up on the bed as I looked up at her laying down.

My heart was dropping with fear and beating fast.

She turned her head and looked down at me smiling with a single tear falling down her face "I've never felt this way before..." She started chuckling to herself as the tears fell from her face. "I told myself I would never fall in love. Nope! But look at where I am now..." She put her hands to her face wiping away her tears. "Brother said you must be true to yourself because no one else will be so...Here I go..." She took in a deep breath and turned around facing me again.

"Snake...I think I'm falling in love with you..." Her face was a bright red but she had a smile on her face. My heart started to beat faster as My friends where exclaiming to each other in joy.

My friends were telling me I was blushing a bright red. I was completely shocked. I didn't know what to say. I must be dreaming...right?

I got up and grabbed her by the wrist pulling her back onto my chest as I pet her hair the same way she did to me. "My dear Sunshine...I'm falling in love with you too..."

* * *

**A/N: And Snake didn't add a "Says _." This is where Chapter 29 in the manga ends.**

** Cuteness level is over 9000 in this chapter! They finally confessed each other's feelings. [Insert fangirling here]**

**Oh boy is the climax reaching the fan in this story or what right now~! I'm on edge XD**

**Well hope you guys liked this chapter~! See ya Soon~!**

_**NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter 11 - Cherishing Feelings: This chapter follows Chapter 30 in the manga, What will happen between Sunshine and Snake now?, Sunshine's past starts to be told more. **_


	12. Chapter 11: Cherishing Feelings

**ItsMyCircusNow: It's still very silent on here. All my fave stories are silent *sighs* What's up? I wanna find out what happens in my faves...TwT**

**Anyway Thanks everyone so much for the reviews.**

**Welp the climax is reaching the high point right now so everyone hang on! Now onto the story~**

* * *

_****__******What you Hate about Yourself, I'll Love - I Love the you that You Hate**_

_**Chapter 11 - Cherishing Feelings**_

**[Beast P.O.V]**

I was looking through the photo's in my trunk. There was pictures of my life before the circus then my life now. There was a picture that was my favorite out of all of them.

It was of the night Sunshine made one huge dinner for everyone and it was quite funny. Peter and Dagger are fighting over food while all the rest of us are laughing at them.

I hugged the picture close to my chest. I then looked over to another picture. It was of all of us getting ready for one of the shows. I looked at Sunshine smiling brightly as I felt tears threatening to come out of my eyes. I don't want to leave. This is my home and my family.

"Are you doing packing yet?" I turned around to see Wendy looking at me.

"Ah...sorry. Sister Wendy... Won't we wait for Joker after all? I really need to talk to him about something..." I looked at her hoping her answer would be yes and Joker would return to our family so everything could be the way it was again.

"If we wait until we get caught, we will lose everything. Can't you talk to him once this job is over?" Wendy asked putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry you will be able to meet with him tomorrow." I looked at her with sad eyes.

* * *

**[ Sakasu/Sunshine P.O.V ]**

Warm. Soft. Secure. I slowly open my eyes and see Snake's peaceful sleeping face. It takes me awhile to process it before my eyes go wide.

My heart is pounding in my chest about ready to pop out. I look over at Snake who is still sleeping soundly. I then look up at my chest to see a certain pervert snake laying there.

All the other snake's were surrounding me and Snake on his bed. Oh my! I feel asleep in Snake's bed last night. My cheeks begin to feel warm as I go over what happened last night.

After coming to the realization of what happened I jolt up sending Oscar flying onto my lap instead. I blush an even brighter red. Oh my! I-I told Snake I- I L-Love Him and he told me he L-Loves Me back too.

I then feel someone moving and turn my head slowly around to see Snake looking up at me with a smile. I didn't know it was even possible for my face to become redder then it was before!

"M-Morning Snake!" I smile at him with my blushing face. Oh why must I have to act awkward.

He looks at me silently then grabs me by my wrist pulling me towards him onto his chest. Curse my uncontrollable blushing!

I can hear his heart beating as he strokes my hair. After a couple minute he releases me.

"We should get ready for today says Webster." I nod and get up going over to my tent to put on a new change of clothes.

As we were walking to the main tent holding hands Jumbo, Peter and Dagger appear before us.

* * *

"Going out again? Says Emily"

"Me and sis have some private stuff going on~" Dagger says. He still isn't over his obvious crush on Beast. "It might be date with sis, It might~!"

Jumbo looks at him deadpan as I giggle over it. "We are just inspecting the new town..."

Peter looked over at Snake and I. "We won't be in tonight's performance because of this. If you both give a shitty performance i'll kill you!" I giggled at Peter's comment. That's just his way of showing he cares.

Dagger then looked over at me and Snake as we started holding hands again. "Oh ho ho...is what I think finally happened." Dagger says pointing over at us. Peter and Jumbo look over and all three of them give off grins to each other.

I start blushing once again. "Has what finally happened? What are you guys talking about? Also what's been with the weird grins all of you have been giving each other in the past few months. Don't think I haven't noticed them!"

They looked at me dumbfounded then chuckled. Jumbo was the first to speak up. "Everyone was making a secret plan to bring you and Snake together and it looks like it finally worked."

I looked at him shocked then looked at Snake blushing. Even though he wasn't showing it he was shocked himself.

"Well we better getting going." Peter said. I ran over to him and hugged him as he looked shocked from my sudden action. I then hugged Jumbo and Dagger as well. After that I returned to Snake's side.

"I'm sorry...it's just...You guys are my family and I really don't like saying goodbye so that was my way of wishing you a safe return instead." I smiled at them as they looked at me smiling back.

"Though you must be nervous, do your best says Emily"

"We'll be back tomorrow morning!" Dagger replied cheerfully. I then saw Snake looking over at the snake on his shoulder who must be Emily.

"I'll be lonely so hurry back ok. I'll keep the bed warm while waiting says Emily" I looked at Emily on his shoulder in shock then I started to laugh. So Emily must have a crush on Dagger.

Dagger looked over at Snake in horror "I don't wanna have a snake coming on to me! Besides how can you keep it warm? You're a cold blooded animal!"

I then went and hugged Beast and Wendy a safe return but then looked around wondering where Doll was. "Where's Doll?" They looked at me and said "Oh she left early." I shrugged it off.

Snake and I were standing by the entrance to the circus waving them off. I wish for your safe return!

All of a sudden Images started to run through my mind. A man wrapped in bandages, Joker along with Smile and Black. The images started to run faster. It was of Beast, Jumbo, Peter, Wendy and Dagger fighting and so much blood spilling.

The images then stopped as I looked to see Snake holding my hand tight and looking into my eyes with concern. "Where you having a vision? says Emily"

I nodded and hugged Snake tightly. "Tell me about it. What did you see? Says Emily"

I pulled back and looked at him. "I was right. A huge storm is coming and it's about to unfold. I saw so much blood...A-Are friends will come back alive...Right?" Tears started to fall down as my voice began to shake. Snake pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair again in silence. Snake wasn't even sure about the answer himself.

* * *

**[Snake P.O.V]**

I didn't know how to answer Sunshine's question. I wasn't even sure if they would return safely myself.

Sunshine and I walked over to the main tent. Since were the only first tier members left here we have to be in charge of the circus and run it until they return.

We got everyone in the circus together for a meeting and someone volunteered to take the others roles for the meantime.

After that was taken care of Sunshine and I practiced with the others for tonight's show. "It's going to feel very strange without them here." Sunshine said sadly.

I nodded. It was going to be strange but like they told us, The show must go on!

I looked over at Sunshine who was working on one of her new tricks which involved pulling a rabbit out of her hat. As she went to pull the rabbit out of her hat she ended up pulling Oscar out instead.

Her reaction was very cute as she looked at him in shock then anger. "Oscar! Your not a rabbit!" She pouted as I walked over to her. She held Oscar in the air glaring at him. He was snickering.

"Snake...Oscar's confused again. He thinks he's a rabbit!" She then began to do her adorable pouting face again as I grabbed her by her chin and leaned in toward her kissing her.

I pulled away and saw her blushing a bright red. I then realized what I just did. "Ah sorry I just couldn't help myself. You looked really cute Says Webster"

She then started to mumble something as she still held Oscar in her hands. "T-That was our f-first k-kiss!" She looked down shyly as I felt my heart start to beat fast. She was right. That was our first kiss.

I then looked over at Oscar who was saying "Congratz though I wanted to steal her first kiss..." I glared at him grabbing him out of her hands and laying him on the table where her props were. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "The show's about to start. Lets go says Webster" She nodded and followed me as we held hands.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter is where everything just hit's the fan. Well this is where chapter 30 in the manga ends. You seriously don't want to miss the next chapter!**

_**NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter 12 - Be careful when Observing: This chapter follows Chapter 31 in the manga. Everyone has left Sunshine and Snake behind to run the circus on their own without them knowing the truth of them leaving. Could Sunshine's vision mean danger for the others? What's going to happen?**_


	13. Chapter 12: Be Careful when Observing

**ItsMyCircusNow: Hello everyone! *Sigh* Been very busy lately. Mostly been reading a lot of Heart no Kuni no alice fanfiction, playing with my chickens, over at my friends/Girlfriends house and getting ready for my senior year in high school this year!**

**I'm nervous for senior year but excited as well. I'm gonna make it the best last year of high school ever!**

**Anyway Thanks everyone for the reviews, faves and follows. I love seeing them come into my Inbox. It brings a smile to my face. :D**

**Now onto the story~!**

* * *

**____****__********What you Hate about Yourself, I'll Love - I Love the you that You Hate**  


**_Chapter 12 - Be careful when Observing_**

**[Joker P.O.V]**

I was beginning to miss my brothers and sisters at the circus but I had to follow my duty being father's faithful butler. After all he saved us from the streets and gave us a life.

If it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here today and we wouldn't have meet lil Sunshine who has changed our lives even more.

I know what Father is doing is wrong. I want to tell him that and just save everyone leaving Father for good but that would probably put everyone in even more danger so I must be by Father's right hand and do what he says though I don't want to.

Father and Ciel Phantomhive were sitting around the dinner table along with Mr. Phantomhive's butler. I know Smile and Black are really Ciel Phantomhive and his butler. I knew all along. I just didn't want to say because I wanted to keep him safe.

I brought the children out as Father requested as entertainment for tonight's dinner guest. I'm sorry...but I must follow Father's orders. "Welcome Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Tonight, I will accompany you to a world of pleasure that will leave you dazzled."

Father happily clapped his hands as he watched in pleasure. "First we have a tightrope walker! With no life line or anything, this is the real deal!" I looked down knowing what was going to happen. I'm so very sorry! But I must obey Father's orders! I then heard the sound of them falling to the ground and their blood splatting. I held back my tongue and tears as Father clapped happily over what happened.

"Next is a wild animal tamer! A fierce lion will-" I looked away as the Lion was tearing the child apart and Father was laughing and clapping his hands over it in joy. I have to obey Father's orders! I'm deeply sorry. I must protect my brother's and sisters. I Just have to keep on a smile and bear through it. I must!

* * *

**[Sakasu/Sunshine P.O.V]**

After tonight's show was over I walked straight to my tent without waiting for Snake and laid in my bed. I was trying to block out all the images I was seeing.

But they wouldn't stop! Normally my vision's wouldn't go on for this long. I smiled and dealt with it through out the show but now I couldn't take it anymore.

It was to painful. Images of Joker bleeding on the ground, a guy covered in bandages laughing, everyone else being killed yet again and a young boy and butler who look like Smile and Black were running through my head at a fast motion. So much blood!

W-wait...That boy...Smile...looks like the nobleman Ciel Phantomhive my parents were telling me about...

I hold my head in pain trying my best to block out the images. My whole body is shaking with fear of the truth.

Tears start to fall down my face as I hug my knee's giving up in the fight with my visions. I want them to stop. I want this curse to stop. I fear for my friends.

I hold back my tongue so I don't let out my screams of pain.

* * *

**[Snake P.O.V]**

After the show was over I saw Sunshine bolt out of the main tent. Something must be wrong because she usually waits for me so we can walk back to our tents together.

Maybe it was something I did. I felt my heart drop in fear. I must have done something wrong to make her bolt off like that.

I decided to follow after her anyway. I want to apologize if I did do something to hurt her.

I reach her tent and wait outside listening to what's going on.

It sound's like she's crying. I can hear her try to hold back from screaming in pain.

I walk into her tent seeing her hugging her knee's and crying while trying to not scream. I sit down beside her and take her into a hug.

She sniffles and cry's some more. "It's your vision's again? Says Webster"

She nod's and starts telling me everything she was seeing. All the images running through her head of our friends.

She mentioned seeing a young boy with his butler who looked like Smile and Black. They did seem a little odd.

"Snake...I think Smile might be Ciel Phantomhive. A nobleman who my parents told me about. They wanted me to marry him but he was already engaged to someone. So...my parents engaged me to Earl Charles Grey."

As I listened to her I decided we would run away to go find our friends. We should try Phantomhive manor first. We will leave in a couple of days just so she can get prepared but I won't tell her where we are going. I don't want to corrupt Sunshine with darkness. They don't go together.

* * *

**A/N: Oh I got you guys hanging on even more now XD Yes we finally find out who Sunshine's parents engaged her to. I seriously like Charles Grey so I had to. It makes the story more interesting even with her parents wanting her to marry Ciel. ****Well this is were Chapter 31 in the manga ends. **

**Sunshine's past will unfold even more so be prepared! **

**Also in this chapter I put an emphasize on what Joker feels and is going through. He doesn't like what Father does but he feels he has to obey because 1. Father saved them from Death and 2. He feels he has to protect his brother's and sister's like a big bro would do. Joker's really just trying to do the best for everyone.**

_**NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter 13 - That Worthless Feeling: This chapter follows Chapter 32 in the manga, What is going to happen to our circus family?, How will Sunshine take this unknown trip?, Sunshine's past will be unfolding more, What is going to happen?**_


	14. Chapter 13: That Worthless Feeling

**ItsMyCircusNow: Since i'm on a roll today and in a serious writing mood right now, Here we go with another chapter! **

**Well I was going to try to draw a picture of Sunshine and Snake together then a picture of just Sunshine in her full circus outfit but my drawing skills are a little...yeah...but eh I'll still try anyway. **

**So my girlfriend and I are going through a bumpy time in our relationship so I've been kind of like a roller coaster lately. Drama... *rolls eyes***

**Anyway if you guys ever want to draw Sunshine with Snake or something for fanart just inbox me and go for it XD**

**Just keep an eye out for it on my Deviantart page for it. My username on Deviantart is "Its-My-Circus-Now". Thanks~!**

**EDIT: So I drew the picture of Sunshine's Circus outfit (Very poorly but better then nothing.) I'll put a link to it on my profile page here so look for it. Thanks!**

* * *

_********____****__******What you Hate about Yourself, I'll Love - I Love the you that You Hate**_

_**Chapter 13 - That Worthless feeling**_

**[Sakasu/Sunshine P.O.V]**

I was laying next to Snake awake thinking about everything that was happening well he lay asleep next to me.

After I told Snake about the vision's I got he said we would be going to a trip very soon. I tried asking him where but he said it was a surprise.

I was very curious as to where. Would It be ok if we left the circus like this? B-but what if everyone comes back.

I felt my heart drop as I knew the truth already. I refuse to let it get to me. I will keep hope no matter what my vision's show me! It's all I got.

I then felt myself being pulled down towards Snake as he cuddled me into his chest. I blushed a bit and then wrapped my arms around him. Yeah I got him to as well.

"It's the middle of the night. Why are you still awake? Says Dan"

I pulled away and looked into Snake's green eyes. "Sorry I'm just having trouble sleeping. My mind is being loud with thinking right now."

He leaned in towards me and kissed my forehead. I gave a little smile. He's trying to cheer me up. Oh Snake.

"What were you thinking about? Says Oscar"

"I was thinking about my family and my past. They are probably glad i'm gone. They blamed me for my brothers death...which I still blame myself for as well."

"You shouldn't. Besides didn't he say _if it was meant to be then it was meant to be? _So you shouldn't blame yourself. He wouldn't want you to do that says Oscar"

I looked at Snake with my eyes wide. He was right. My brother wouldn't want me to keep blaming myself for something that was meant to be. I laid back and decided to tell Snake more about my family.

"My brother's name is Kaoru. He was a year older then me. My brother and I were really close to each other. We were twins. Anywhere my brother went, I went with him." I felt the tears start to fall down my face again as I remember the times I spent with my big brother.

"He knew of my gift the day I was born. He was the one who fully accepted me while my parents were acting like they did. My brother worked for the queen along with my fiancee Charles Grey. The queen always invited me over because she understood supernatural gifts along with my fiancee being her butler/Secretarial. She was more of a mother to me then my real mother. One day when I was over with the queen my brother was going out on an assignment and I was waving him goodbye when my brother got killed before my very eyes. That's why I don't like to say goodbye. Instead I wish for a safe return."

Snake looked at me petting my hair well looking into my eyes listening. "Did you find out who the killer was? Says Emily"

I nodded "Yes. The queen took me in and comforted me while my fiancee sent the guy straight to his execution." I looked down to see Snake grabbing my hand and holding it.

"You said you didn't like your fiancee right? Why don't you? says Oscar" I looked at him and gave off an uncertain laugh. Huh. Why did I sound so uncertain.

"I haven't liked Charles and never will. He's a glutton, arrogant, cocky person who doesn't care about anyone but himself!" I suddenly stopped thinking over what I said. I remember when one time I was having a bad time with my parents as I usual did and he said I was welcomed over to his house anytime I needed it in a very cocky way to which I objected.

Another time was whenever I went over to the queen's home he was the one who always brought me to the kitchen to get food with him and we made sweets together. Everytime someone tried to cut in and help us he would shoo them away.

I was Snapped out of my thoughts by Snake having a tight hold on my hand and his snake friends hissing. I then realized I had a smile on my face. What was I smiling over?

"Your Smile tells a different story Says Oscar" Why was I smiling over a memory with that no good fiancee of mine. Maybe because I've finally realized that sure he is a glutton, arrogant and cocky person who looks like he cares about only himself but he secretly cares about other's in his own twisted way. He had his cute moments when he let down his guard like that. Even when we were telling ghost stories and he was acting like he wasn't scared. I started to giggle over the memory. Oh my! I slap myself with my free hand for thinking those thoughts. No! No!

"I guess I care about him. He is a childhood friend of mine in a way even if he is arrogant and all. But I have never been in love with him like I am with you Snake." I look up at him smiling and embrace him in a hug. It's true. Though I may care for Charles I only love Snake.

* * *

**[Snake P.O.V ]**

I'm jealous of her brother and most of all her fiancee who she said she doesn't like. When I was asking her about him she started to smile without realizing it.

I know she loves me and I love her too but... I feel I will never be as good as her brother or her fiancee.

As she hugged me these thoughts were running through my head. I like this warmth. I had never felt this kind of warmth before, not even from the sun itself.

I want to make a memory with Sunshine that she can look back on and smile about.

I heard my friends talking about her fiancee and saying bad things about him.

"Thank god Sunshine left home and is not marrying him. Instead she's going to marry Snake!" Emily said as she started to giggle. M-Marry Sunshine? My face started to get red from what was said.

"Haha! His face is red. Well Snake better marry her cause if he doesn't I'm the next one in line to." Oscar said confidently. I glared at him over Sunshine's shoulder giving him a mental message saying "In your dreams pervert."

It would be nice to be married to Sunshine and have a happy life but that's all to sudden. That's all for the future.

She pulled away from the hug as she looked up into my eyes with her beautiful chocolate brown ones. I get lost in her.

* * *

**[Jumbo P.O.V]**

All of us arrived at the Phantomhive manor. Though we didn't want to do this we had to. It was our mission and we had to follow it.

"This is it? It's so big." Peter said.

"Seems it may be a tough job to find the room of our target." Dagger said.

"Lets split up" I said. I then saw Peter and Wendy running away.

"We will start from the top!" They exclaimed.

"Mmm yeah then me and Big sis will start from over there." Dagger said. I looked over to see Beast looking uncertain about this. After they ran off to their station I ran over to the only place left.

_"Seriously...this place is massive. And we must finish before dawn.." _I thought.

I then heard someone yawn and turned around to see a gardener. He must be the Phantomhive gardener. Very sorry for what I have to do.

I go straight for his head and knocked his brains out as he falls to the ground in a bloody mess. "It can't be helped. Forgive me"

As I turn to walk away I hear rustling behind me and stop dead in my tracks. "Aw nah I'd be in trouble. They'd get mad at me wouldn't they." I then turn around to see the gardener I had just killed to be alive looking me dead in the eyes with a creepy smile while holding onto my cover.

"**The young master told me and Sebastian also... to never, ever let someone go inside while they are away**..."

**SpLaT!**

* * *

**A/N: I got you guys hanging even more now. Mwa haha XD This is where Chapter 32 in the manga ends. **

**So more of Sunshine's past has been revealed. What do you guys think about it so far? Curiouser and curiouser ~**

_**NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter 14 - Confidence in facing fear: Follows Chapter 33 in the manga, What happened to Jumbo?, More of Sunshine's past will be revealed, Will the mission go well? Stay for the show and hang on to your seat!**_


	15. Chapter 14: Confidence in Facing Fear

**Circus-chan Here~! **

**Today is my last day of summer. Tomorrow I start school as a Senior. Pretty excited for this year.**

**So since school is starting up for me it means you might have to wait longer for chapter updates everyone. Sorry.**

**I'll try my best to update every Saturday like I did on another one of my stories but I won't promise anything.**

**Still thank you everyone so much for the reviews, follows and favs. I am so glad to see that many people like this story. I'm very proud~!**

**Be sure to share this story with others~! Thanks.**

**As for Omake's I was thinking I would put them in after every 8 chapters XD So be expecting one soon~!**

**Also what do you guys think of Sunshine's Outfit? Review and let me know!**

******Oh my~! The climax is really high in the story now. So let's get it on so you can find out what happens.**

* * *

**____********____****__********What you Hate about Yourself, I'll Love - I Love the you that You Hate**

**_Chapter 14 - Confidence in Facing Fear_**

**[Snake P.O.V]**

I was looking into Sunshine's beautiful brown eyes when suddenly they started to show worry and then pain.

She suddenly started screaming and clutching her head in pain. She fell down to the floor screaming in pain.

I fell down next to her and looked at her in worry. Could It be one of her visions?

"Sunshine..." Her screaming suddenly stopped as she started crying hysterically putting her hands on her cheeks as her crying eyes showed fear.

I bit my tongue, not knowing what to do to make her feel better. I looked around for an answer, anything to help make her feel better.

I looked over at my friends for help. "Go to Doctor's tent and give her a little sleeping medicene he has in there." Bronte Suggested.

"We will keep watch over her here." Emily Said as all my friends started to slither onto her. I quickly ran out of the tent and ran straight over to Doctor's.

I grabbed a few bottles of Sleeping medicene and ran straight for the tent. She was still crying hysterically as I opened the bottle. I poured some the liquid into my mouth and grabbed her chin forcing it down her throat making her swallow the whole thing.

We pulled apart as she looked at me crying then pulled me into a hug. She cried for a few minutes into my shoulder as I held her. Her crying then started to calm down as the medicene began to take effect.

I picked her up and carried her over to the bed bridal style and laid her down. She was out like a light thanks to the medicene. I laid next to her watching her sleep and my friends slithered onto the bed with us.

"We should leave tomorrow...It's time..."

* * *

**[Sakasu/Sunshine P.O.V]**

(A/N: Right now she is in a dream state in her mind just to clear up any possible confusion here)

I-It was so horrible. That vision came out of nowhere. A nightmare came to life right before my eyes. Everything was covered with blood.

Everyone was screaming. I saw a gardener bash Jumbo right into a wall. He was covered in blood then next thing I know he was screaming. Then I saw a bullet going through Wendy's head. Peter getting shot, Dagger being shot then Beast being blown up.

Our friends are in danger and there's nothing I can do. We're stuck here and they are off some place far getting...Killed...

The guilt is eating me up. I get these stupid visions that are suppose to warn me about something happening and instead of going out and stopping it before it happens I...I just ignore it and try to act like nothings happening when I know better then that. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

I'm useless! You'd think I would have known better by now. Especially after Kaoru's death. No even before that. All of the visions I've been having since I was born and actually realized were coming true before my eyes.

The moment I got vision's of our friends leaving the circus I should have put my foot down and stopped them! I should have begged them not to leave and told them about my visions.

It's all my fault. I saw it coming and didn't even bother to stop it from happening. It's all my fault...

* * *

**[Peter P.O.V]**

**"**Bro, Sis, Please get away! This mansion is strange!" I heard Jumbo scream.

Wendy and I were jumping around the tree's of the Phantomhive manor trying to find Jumbo. We then gasped as we saw he was bashed into a wall covered in his own blood from head to toe.

"No way...Jumbo was..." I stuttered.

I then used my wires and struck at the gardener who killed Jumbo. "HOW DARE YOU!" I yelled "HOW DARE YOU KILL JUMBO!"

The gardener suddenly picked up a statue and threw it a me. I quickly grabbed Wendy and swung out of his way.

Wendy and I were jumping onto the roof of the mansion. "Is he a monster? He's such a moron compared to us!"

I handed Wendy the other side of the wire's we carry and ran down towards the gardener "Lets go Wendy!" I told her. We were going to get revenge for what he did to Jumbo.

We jumped towards him "RIGHT IN HALF!" As we were going towards him I heard a gunshot go off and looked to see Wendy was shot right through the head.

"WENDY!" She landed on the ground with a splat. I flipped backwards dodging the gardener's attack and hiding behind a wall. "Shit, A sniper!? From the western rooftop!? That many shots... Exactly how many people are employed here?"

I shot my wire up to a chimney and swung up to it. "If I don't bring down the sniper first..."

I landed on the top and looked around. "Now where is the Sniper?" I looked shocked to see 20 or more guns left alone by themselves. "_W-WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! From this distance in one shot?" _I thought.

I quickly covered my face as a bullet grazed me and quickly moved out of there. "Shit It's just like Jumbo said. We'll have to temperorially split up. But if I don't tell Dagger and the others..."

As I swung across the roof I started to think to myself "_It sure is weird. Even if they have a huge amount of rifles, how come they can fire so accurately, and with such speed? They are using these rifles as though they are handguns!?" _

I turned and looked out of the corner of my eye in fear to see the sniper. "_No way..."_

**BANG!**

* * *

**[Beast P.O.V]**

Dagger and I turned to look and see where that sudden gunshot was coming from. "There seems to be a bodyguard."

Dagger and I started to run up the stairs to where the Phantomhive boy was at when we ran into a chef. Dagger and I started to attack him.

The chef then called on someone and we looked to see a gardener. He picked up a statue and threw it at me and Dagger as we dogged them. "I-Is this even possible?" Dagger yelled as we ran.

Dagger and I started to run towards a room. "We'll deal with them later! First we need to get the target." Dagger said.

"Gotcha! Why don't we search for the room from each side." I suggested.

We opened the door only to see a trap was set. Dagger and I started to run away as he was saying sorry to me for leading us there. We ran around a corner as I got a bad feeling.

"Put your head down!" I yelled at him as I swung my whip at a painting which a maid sniper was hiding behind. Dagger and I started to run away from her gunshots as we ran down the stairs.

We saw the gardener as he threw statues at us again. We ran all the way down the stairs towards what appeared to be the kitchen.

"What the hell are they? No matter how you go about it, this place is strange!" Dagger exclaimed.

"Yeah with all this, the earl must be hiding somewhere. This time we'd better retreat. Let's meet up with big bro and the rest." I said.

"We didn't have sempai with us today either..." Dagger said sadly.

"Joker..." I looked down wondering how he was doing.

As we got down to the kitchen we saw the chef. He then pulled out a machine gun as we looked at it with wide eyes. Oh no...we're trapped!

As he fired it Dagger ran over towards me covering me. "BIG SIS!"

The gun stopped firing and I opened my eyes to see Dagger's lifeless bloody body covering me like a angel saving me from danger. I looked at him shocked as my voice shook.

"DAGGER YOU IDIOT!" I screamed as I held his body and looked into his weak eyes that had a little life left in them.

"G...good...s...afe. Big sis...run to sempai..." I looked into his eyes as he began to cry. "I had...wanted to...take Big sis...over...the hill." He then collapsed.

"DAGGER!" I yelled crying.

I then heard the chef's voice behind me. "I would've liked to meet a beauty like you while drinking lukewarm beer in a pub" He said. I turned away and looked at him with angry furious in my eyes. "I WON"T FORGIVE YOU!" I shouted.

I swung my whip at him as he hid behind the counter and flour filled the room. "You plan on fleeing in this state!"

A hole was then punched through the wall as I saw the gardener. "Wha..." I looked up shocked.

"I'm done with Pre-cooking. I told you from the start right? The kitchen holds many secrets. I'll tell you one. The finer "Flour" is cut the better it burns. If the concentration of flour in the air is really high, it's the same as exploding gas. Do you know the story of the Minnesota wheat flour mill that blew 18 people into the afterlife?"

I looked up at him in shock. No...no...

"Sorry miss this is our job." The chef said as he suddenly threw a match into the kitchen where I stood. I looked up in fear. NO! NO! An Image of Joker, Sunshine adn the others began to run through my mind. NO! NO!

**BOOM!**

* * *

**A/N: I'm crying. I'm seriously crying here. This was a very sad chapter to write. We can all see why Sunshine was reacting the way she was. Well this is were Chapter 33 in the Manga ends everyone. **

**Ok so like I was saying since I'm starting school I won't be able to update as much but I will try my best to review every Saturday. No promises on it happening though.**

**Happy Labor Day BTW! TwT**

**NEXT CHAPTER: CHapter 15 - Try to Keep Composed: Follows Chapter 34 & Chapter 35 in the Manga. Find out what happens!**


	16. Chapter 15: Try to Keep Composed

Circus-Chan Here~!

Been pretty busy with school lately so sorry I haven't been able to update until now.

Alright So I submitted my OC Ai Ayama in a Brothers Conflict fanfiction on here and a Heart No Kuni No Alice fanfiction on Tumblr. So excited to see how it turns out with her in it~!

Also feel free to follow me on Tumblr my lovelys. My Username is ItsMyCircusNow.

Now onto the story~!

**P.S: Sorry it took me so long to update guys. Thanks for the patience~! Now the beginning quote here is from Joker's P.O.V and is part of his Cinamatic Record. **

* * *

******____********____****__********What you Hate about Yourself, I'll Love - I Love the you that You Hate**

_**Chapter 15 - Try to keep Composed**_

_"We met in a gutter where every dirty being in the world emptied it's bowels. _

_People with bodies lacking something since birth. _

_People whose bodies stayed like a child's forever. _

_People who were raised too harshly. _

_People whose parents deformed them. _

_**Everyone, Everyone in this gutter was thrown away. **Being like this we had no hope of getting a job in this England. Even as thieves we were hardly ever successful. I can't remember how we managed but somehow we lived in that gutter while hiding our breaths. However one day..._

_A whimsical person came and picked us up, us rats from the gutter."_

**[ Sakasu/Sunshine P.O.V ]**

I opened my eyes slowly, letting in the light. I blinked a couple times then slowly got up as my head began to pound hard. I clutched my head in pain as I felt something touching me.

"Ow..." I was holding my head. "W-What happened?"

I looked up to see Snake looking down at me as he held me in his lap. He had an emotionless look to him as he leaned his face closer to mine. I blushed madly but didn't pull back. D-Did I do something to make him mad? I-I can't remember what I did. My head's all fuzzy.

As Snake leaned his face in closer to mine his lips lightly touched mine. He then pulled away and took me into a hug as he snuggled me tighter into his chest.

"S-Snake?!" I then heard him give a sigh of relief.

"You had me worried...I'm so glad your better now." He told me as he tightened the hug, being afraid to let me go.

My eyes held confusion as I asked "Sorry...I don't remember what happened last night." He pulled back from the hug and looked into my eyes again.

"It's ok. You don't have to. Just forget about it ok. We are going to be taking a trip to go find the others." I watched as his eyes held a bit of anger in them.

"W-Why? Has something happened to them?" I looked at him confused and a little worried. He's acting like they were killed or something bad happened to them. All of a sudden my head started to throb again as I clutched it. Snake them looked at me worried as everything began to spin then out of nowhere it stopped. All the throbbing and spin, Gone.

I looked up at him as he looked at me worried. "S-Sorry. What were we talking about again?" He looked at me with worry in his eyes as he looked down at his snake friends and then back at me. Was something wrong? Or am I just forgetting something?

* * *

**[ Snake P.O.V ]**

It was the strangest thing ever. Sunshine didn't even remember what happened last night when she had her breakdown because of her visions she was getting of our friends.

Was she acting like she didn't remember...or did she really forget about it all?

After I told her we were going on a trip to find the others she asked if anything happened to them. She then started to clutch her head again in pain. Then out of nowhere she started moaning in pain as she asked what we were talking about.

I looked at her worried as I then looked to my friends to see if they would know what was going on.

"Whenever someone has experienced something dramatic at times, they sometimes force themselves to forget it. She might have possibly done that to herself along with the help of the sleeping medicene you gave her last night." Emily stated as I looked back at a confused Sunshine.

"We are gonna be going on a trip soon to look for some other people." I said to her as she smiled and got up. I then looked back to my friends as I asked "Is there any possible way to bring back her memories of them?"

I didn't want her to hurt again from the visions she was getting of them being killed but... like she said they were the only family she ever had besides her brother and fiancee.

"No. Sunshine has to really want to remember them in order to bring the memories back. Only she can do it herself. Just let her know you will be there for her and she is not alone in the loss." Gothe said.

I nodded as I followed Sunshine to get ready for our last performance of the day before we left to go after our friends. I over heard them saying something about the Phantomhive manor. We shall start there first.

* * *

**[ Doll P.O.V ]**

I rode up on the horse to the mansion where Joker and Father were. I had finally reached Joker except for one problem...The manor was burning down in flames.

"What...What is this" I said as I watched it burn in horror. I hope brother Joker is alright.

I got off my horse then ran towards the manor. "Brother! Brother Joker!"

I then looked in the flames to see a black figure walking towards me. It looked like it was carrying someone in their hands.

I then saw the figure clearly. "Black...Smile? Why are you guys here? What happened? Brother is-"

"**Dead**." Black replied as I looked at him in pure shock.

"Eh? What are you saying Black!?" I then went to grab Smile. "Hey Smile! Say something..." Smile then slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch me so freely!" He yelled as I looked at him with wide eyes. What is going on here?

"We were sent after you on her Majesty, The Queen's orders, to find the whereabouts of a series of missing children." Black said.

"So you guys really were with the yard?! To capture us..."

"No that's not right." I then felt a chill go down my spin as Black said that. "We came to eradicate you. The queen's watchdog, Phantomhive." He said

I then remembered the others talking about some named Ciel Phantomhive on a list father gave them. Smile must be...

"No way! Smile is... You're Phantomhive?" I looked at him shocked. "Are you saying it was all a lie?! Everything!" Images of him as Smile ran through my mind.

"That's right. My name is Ciel Phantomhive. My job is just one... to clear The Queen's worries. That's why I killed them. Kelvin, Joker. **I KILLED THEM."**

**"AWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " **I yelled out in pain and anger. My childhood friends gone in the blink of an eye.

"**I WON"T...FORGIVE...I WON"T...FORGIVE! I WONT FORGIVE YOU SMILE!" **I yelled as I got my sword out and ran towards them. I will get vengence for them. At least Sunshine and Snake are safe. I'm sorry Sister Sunshine but... I have a feeling I won't see you again.

"Sebastian..."

* * *

**[ Charles Grey P.O.V ]**

I was up on top of the hill watching as the Baron Kelvin mansion was burning. The Queen ordered us to keep a close eye on how the Phantomhive brat was doing.

"Ahhh...what shall we do?" I asked my comrade Charles as we watched.

"We are just supposed to report while watching." He repiled back.

I took my eye away from the binoculars "How pitiful. Maybe we're being punished." As I smirked in amusement.

"It's not for us to decide." He replied. "All that matters is her majesty, The Queen's will."

"So I heard from a little birdie that my fiancee ran away to the circus that Phantomhive was undercover at. We should go check it out since the people involved with the missing children are from the circus." I smirked as Charles sighed.

"Besides..." I pushed my hair back as I smiled "I've been meaning to give her a visit. Heh heh"

* * *

A/N: *is crying in a corner since Snake and Sunshine are the only ones left living from Noah's Ark Circus.* Ok so the thing about Sunshine forgetting about the others. I remember reading something only where people can force themselves to forgetting something dramatic they went through so I thought I would throw that in for a little while. Don't Worry, Sunshine will soon bring back her memories of them. I already got it planned out.

Now how did you guys like how I threw in Charles there at the end. Oh you guys are so gonna wonder what's up with him and Sunshine. Plus how Snake will react when they meet. Oh hoh. *Cue evil laughter*

Also i'm starting a new thing called "Ask Sunshine/Others Questions!" At the end of a chapter, I will post your questions you can send in by reviewing and I'll post the characters replies to them at the end of every chapter~!

**Sunshine: **Oh~! This sounds like so much fun. *giggles* Don't ya think so Snake?

**Snake: **Hmmm...Well if you're gonna do it, then I might as well says Emily.

**Sunshine: **So Please everyone, ask us whatever is on your mind~! :3

**Circus-Chan: **And don't forget to review. See ya in the next Chapter.

_**NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter 16 - The Journey: Follows the beginning of Chapter 36 of the manga, then bits of the Phantomhive Manor Murder arc. Snake decides to finally take Sunshine and leave the circus to go find there friends, A deadly snake slithers around the Phantomhive manor, Will Sunshine force herself to remember her friends? Find out next chapter!**_


	17. Chapter 16: The Journey

Circus-chan Here~!

**Next Chapter is the second Omake! Woo! So get ready to see that. Heh heh**

Oh this is the moment we all have been waiting for, Snake and Sunshine leave the circus. Everyone grab your tissue's, cause this chapter is gonna make you cry! (Not that the others have already) but THE FEELS!

* * *

******____********____****__********What you Hate about Yourself, I'll Love - I Love the you that You Hate**

_**Chapter 16 - The Journey**_

**[Sakasu/Sunshine P.O.V]**

Everyone gathered outside the main stage tent. I looked around as I sat down next to Snake, hearing them chatting about something. He cuddled me close to his chest since it was freezing cold this morning. Two guys then came up to Snake and I.

"What happened to Joker and the others? They said they would be back by today." My heart then started to hurt in pain. The others are fine, they promised they would return. But what's up with this feeling in my heart? Almost like I know the truth of something terrible?

"I still can't smell them, so they aren't even close by Says Oscar."

The two guys then looked at each other in worry "Isn't this the first time this kind of thing has happened? I wonder if they are okay?"

I couldn't take it anymore and buried my face in Snake's chest quietly. My head keeps screaming they will return because they promised but...my heart is telling me otherwise. I-I can't help but feel I forgot something...C-Could it be? My heart begin to hurt in pain again as I thought of the others. I need to stop acting like I forgot about what happened.

Snake gently pet my hair as he repiled to the two guys. "They said they would be back by morning Says Emily."

"In any case, what will we do about today's performance? Lets look for replacements." The two guys said.

I then buried my face into Snake chest even more as the realization hit me. I remember though I don't want to. I saw my friends dying in the visions I got that night. Tears then started to fall from my face as I hide into Snake more.

I don't want to forget them. I don't want to forget them. My dear precious family. The first people to treat me like actually family just like my brother did.

I then began to feel Snake pick me up into his arms as he began walking somewhere. I took my face out of his chest and looked up at him with tears falling from my eyes.

* * *

**[ Snake P.O.V ]**

I could feel Sunshine crying into my chest as I talked to the two men. Now was our chance. While they were talking about replacements, I would take Sunshine and just run away with her to go look for our friends.

As I picked her up into my arms and started to carry her she looked up at me with tears in her eyes. I looked down at her with sadness in mine.

"Snake...I've come to realize...I don't want to forget my precious family. I don't want to close them out of my heart and keep running away because of the pain from their loss. They wouldn't want that of me." I looked at her shocked. So she remembers them?

"They would want me to live life to the fullest. They would want me to remember all the good times we spent together. The same goes for my brother. So from now on, That's exactly what I will do. I'll live life to the fullest for them and remember all the good times we spent together." She then had determination in her eyes as she wiped away her tears. "Besides, ever since I was little I told myself I had to be strong and move on from sad things. Not only because my parents treated me bad but because I had to be strong for brother." I stopped then set her down. I then took her into a hug as my eyes started to fill with determination as well.

"I promise I will protect you from now on Sunshine. I promise to become strong for you as well because, I love you says Oscar." I meant the words I said to her. I have never felt this strong will to protect someone before. I have never even loved someone like this before as well. Sunshine is my first love. My heart races every time I mention her name or hear it. Just the sight of her makes my heart race in joy.

"I love you too Snake." I pulled back from the hug as I looked at her blushing red face. Everything she does is adorable. I gave her a small soft smile. "S-So are we going to look for the others?"

"Yes...I think I know exactly where they are..." She looked down at the ground in doubt but then looked up at me and gave a smile. "I don't care how right my vision's are at times. I'm still going to keep hope that something better is down the road soon enough."

She then grabbed my hand and we started walking towards the entrance of the circus.

As we walked out of it we stopped and gave one last look at our old home. Since Sunshine is going to keep home that something better is down the road, then I will too. As long as i'm with her I know I will be fine.

We then turned around and started walking away from our old lives. Our old self's and the place that brought her and I together as we held hands, walking down the road towards something better.

"It's lonely being by yourself..." I said as I looked at Sunshine as she held my hand. We then smiled at each other as we both said at the same time

"**But at least I have you."**

* * *

_**TimeSkip into the Phantomhive Murder Manor Arc Chapter 50 of the Manga**_

**[Sakasu/Sunshine P.O.V ]**

Snake and I were walking across a path that lead down a forest towards noble's town houses. We had been walking around for days with his snake's leading the way. As we walked by the houses I stopped at one. It was the townhouse for my family and I. I then looked up to see Snake still walking so I ran towards him catching up with him, waving the townhouse goodbye.

Snake and I stopped in front of a townhouse as we looked at it. I observed our suroundings.

"Smile's scent is really strong here says Oscar." I looked down at the ground as I was thinking over what Snake had told me when we left the circus. He believes Smile and Black were the ones who killed our friends. It was hard for me to believe that such a sweet, innocent boy could do something so harsh but...I fully trust Snake. I asked Snake that when we found Smile if I could talk to him about it and give him the benefit of the doubt. Get his side of the story.

"So are we close?" I looked away from the townhouse and back at Snake as we then heard someone yell at us from behind.

"Hey!" I jumped from the sudden surprise and grabbed Snake's hand as we both turned around to see two guys. "Do you have business at this estate?"

"Is there a little boy and a black-clad man here? Says Bronte" Snake asked them as I looked at them.

"Little...ahh you mean Master Ciel and Mister Sebastian?" One of the guys that had something wrapped around his head said. "Please excuse me, but could I ask your names..."

So Smile's real name is Ciel? Wait...So Smile really is the nobleman, Ciel Phantomhive? My eyes widened in realization as I remembered hearing about him not only from my parents but from the Queen and my fiancee. My heart started to race having to answer that question when suddenly the other guy with purple hair leaned into our faces. "Oh, so you're Ciel's guests huh?"

I nodded a yes as he continued talking. "Ciel isn't here right now because he returned to the main house. But don't worry! As the governor who is taking care of this place, I'll send you off to Ciel's place with the fastest horsecarriage we have!"

The man then got Snake and I a carriage. I felt bad for doing this but...If there is a slight chance our friends might still be alive then it's all we got. I looked up at Snake as I placed some of his snake friends on my lap. We took them with us when we left the circus.

The guy then appeared at the window of the carriage. He looked at me with a smile. "Sorry for scaring you back there miss." He then looked at both Snake and me as he waved goodbye. "Say hello to Ciel for me!"

* * *

We told the driver to stop the carriage in the middle of the empty, road before it reached the manor. We walked up to the front of the manor through the woods.

After that we went and hide in the bushes as another carriage came by. Seems like a party is going on.

"It seems there is some kind of dinner party today. This is favourable says Keats." Snake said as we peaked out to look at all the guests showing up for the party. "Lets wait somewhere until night Says Keats."

I pointed over to a greenhouse that would be a perfect hiding place for Snake and his friends. We ran over there without anything catching us and hid.

* * *

**[Snake P.O.V]**

As Sunshine and I hide inside the greenhouse and sat next to each other, I felt perfectly warm and peaceful. I laid my head on her shoulder as I relaxed.

This was a good idea to hide in this place. "This is so nice and warm, it must be paradise says Wilde."

She then leaned her head onto mine as we sat there relaxing for tonight's plan. She told me not to harm Smile because she wanted to talk to him about it and give him a chance. I didn't like that idea as it could possible put her in danger but I trusted her because I wouldn't let any harm come to her.

_**During Night**_

I sent some of my snake's in after Smile while Sunshine laid asleep on my lap. I wasn't going to tell her my plan was to poison him with my snakes but, I had to protect her. I looked at her sleeping face as I stroked her cheek gently.

"I'm sorry Sunshine but...I must protect you. I can't take any chances. I can't lost you too." I told her as my snake friends slithered away to follow the plan.

A few hours later I heard screaming as Sunshine jolted up from my lap. "W-What was that Snake?" She asked with fear in her voice as she looked around. I couldn't tell her I let my Snake's chase after Smile.

"I'm not sure says Wordsworth" I lied as she got up off my lap and sat on the ground.

"So what's our plan Snake?" She asked as I looked for an excuse from my friends.

"We are going to kidnap him and interrogate him for questions says Oscar." She nodded with a smile. "Alright. Then we will let him go after that."

I looked down at my friends in guilt after she said that. I'm sorry Sunshine but I'm doing this for your own good. Please forgive me.

_**A few hours later...**_

We heard someone walking towards the greenhouse as Sunshine and I hide in different places. The person walked in with their footsteps tapping against the ground.

I couldn't see Sunshine from where I was hiding so I was praying she didn't get caught. The footsteps were walking around the ground still. So far, so good. My snake friends then came down from the ceilling, attacking Black. They bit him and tied him up.

I got up as Sunshine ran out along with me. Fear in her eyes. "My, My. It's been awhile, Mr Snake. Miss Sunshine." Black said smirking.

"Snake, I told you not to harm anyone! One of your friends bit him." Sunshine scolded me with anger in her voice. I then looked to her then over at him as I glared at him.

"A human should not be able to stand longer than 30 seconds against this poison of mine, I who was on the Island of Queimada Grande. Why do you not die? Asks Webster." She gasped as she looked over at Black.

He smirked "How could I be a Phantomhive butler if I couldn't even endure this level of poison?" He asked. Sunshine then ran in front of him blocking me from him.

"Snake! Please...Don't harm anyone. Lets hear Smile's story out and be on our way. I don't want to harm anyone in the process." I looked into her eyes shocked as she stood there, defending the butler. I decided to let my snake friends go as Black then suddenly grabbed Sunshine, covering her mouth and muffling her scream. Black then looked over at me smirking. He threw Sunshine into a box. I ran towards her to stop him but he was quick and grabbed my snake's, tying me up with them as he put a gag around my mouth and threw me in the huge crate box with Sunshine who was already tied up.

He put the lid on the box and carried us away somewhere.

* * *

A few hours later after being in the box, we heard someone who sounded like Smile and Black talking. I could tell from the scent's that it was them. We listened to their conversation.

"I assumed you didn't mention it on purpose so I didn't say anything...but you haven't explained Phelps murderer yet." Smile said.

"Ah that's right. Actually, there was two more uninvited guests." Black Said. I couldn't see Sunshine's reaction but...she was about to find out about my plan and how I didn't follow hers. I talked to my snake friends telepathically as they got into position. I'm sorry Sunshine but I'm going to protect you no matter what!

"What! What did you say?" Smile yelled in shock. I then began to feel the box move as he uncovered it from the dark place since light started peaking in.

"Since it was a bit of a burden, I had them taken to this luxury suite." Black replied as I peaked through looking at him.

"Wha? The killer is in here!?" Smile asked

"Indeed."

"Show me what's inside..."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Don't act so high and mighty! Open it up!" Smile snapped

"Well then." Black knelt down and began to open the chains. My snake friends got into position as he opened the box. They leaped up with their mouths open wide going straight for Smile as Black quickly grabbed them back. Sunshine gasped as she watched everything that happened. They were inches away from his face.

Smile jumped back onto the floor in fear. "Wha...Wha?"

"They seem to be extremely resentful towards the young master, you see." I saw my snake friends hissing in anger at him as he held them. He's quick for a human. "That's why I asked if you were sure about it" Black added.

As Black helped Smile up he looked over at us in shock. "Y-You're...Snake! Sunshine!"

I glared at him as he looked at us. How dare he. **HOW DARE HE!**

**"**Master Phelps true murderer... The 13th person really did exist you know. But he had an accomplice as well." Black said.

"Why are they here?" Smile asked as Black came over to Sunshine and I. He untied the gag on my mouth and then on Sunshine's. I then yelled at him in anger.

"The day after Black and Smile snuck into Joker and everyone's tent, they all disappeared! It's definitely your fault says Wilde." Sunshine looked over at me in shock and hurt. I'm sorry Sunshine...but I must protect you.

"Snake's right." I gasped as I looked up at what Sunshine said.

* * *

**[Sakasu/Sunshine P.O.V]**

Even though I was mad at Snake for going against my wishes to just talk to Smile and Black instead of attacking them, Snake was right about this one thing. I had to admit it. I had to face the truth. I'm done running away from it. I left that part of me behind at the circus.

"Snake's Right." I heard him gasped as I looked at Smile with determination in my eyes. "I saw it in one of my vision's. You guys tied his snake's up into knots. Then I had another vision of you two with a man covered in bandages and our friends dying at this very manor...SO DON"T LIE!" I paused for a minute as Smile jumped back a little. "Why? Why would you do such a thing Sm- no...Ciel Phantomhive!?"

"That's why we followed Smile from the scent on his clothes Says Oscar." Snake added.

After we told our story, Smile and Black looked at us with a Deadpan look. They whispered something then turned around.

"I see so? You mentioned their disappearence was our fault?" Ciel said. I nodded. "My vision's have never lied to me. They are always right!" I stated.

"That's right! After you guys showed up they started acting weird says Wordsworth!" Snake yelled as Wordsworth and his other snake's were hissing in anger. "I somehow got that Joker and the others were hiding something from us...however..." Snake started to hiss himself in anger. "Despite my appearance, those guys called me their friend. They called me their family." I looked at Snake as I could see the hurt in anger in his eyes.

"**YOU TOOK THAT FROM ME! I DEFINITELY WON"T FORGIVE YOU! **Says Wilde" As Snake snapped at them in anger. I had never seen him that angry before. It was kinda scary.

I then felt my anger burst at me again as I added in. "They were the first people to treat me like an actually family! They took me in and accepted me as well! They didn't reject me like my Supposed family, for being a freak just because of my vision's I get. They welcomed me with open arms just like my brother did. I can't believe you of all people would do such a thing!" The tears then began to fall from my face as they were tears of anger and hurt. I then glared up at him. "**WHY WOULD YOU TAKE A PERSON"S FAMILY AWAY FROM THEM?!" **I yelled.

He looked down to the ground with sadness in his eyes. I think I hit a mark where we shared something in common. I remember him losing his family as well in a fire that burned down this manor. I heard it from the Queen on my daily visits I took over at her palace. A young noble boy by the name Ciel Phantomhive surivived a fire that burnt down his manor along with his family.

He then began to talk, "The Circus group you were in kidnapped children one by one in the places you visited on tour. We became your companions in order to find evidence of this." He then looked over to me. "The man in bandages you saw in your vision was the mastermind behind it."

I gasped as Snake did as well. "They were kidnappers?!" We both said at the same time.

"Th-That's a lie! Don't talk rubbish! Says Oscar" Snake yelled in disbelief. I couldn't believe it either. I was left speachless.

"Rubbish? That might be. They made their whereabouts unknown after that. Because my real identity was found out before we could obtain the evidence... In that sense, I may have taken your peace from you. However, I wanted to save the children that were suffering because of them." Ciel Said as we looked at him shocked.

He then walked towards Snake and I. "Of course, I wanted to save you both too."

"Eh?" Snake and I said at the same time as we looked at him shocked. Ciel then started to untie me and Snake from our ropes.

"WHAT IS THIS? Says Wilde" Snake yelled as Wilde hissed. I looked up at him, keeping my eyes focused on what he was going to do. I then started to get a vision but this time...The vision wasn't about blood and death. It was a vision about something bright. A hand being reached out towards Snake and I. It was the end of that road towards something better. I then felt I could accept what was about to happen.

"Young Master!" Black yelled as Ciel raised his hand to stop him.

"Snake...Sunshine..." Ciel held out his hands to us. "Come to my mansion." We looked shocked as I reached my hand out towards one of his hands. Snake looked at me shocked. "Snake...We finally reached the end of that road to something better." I said smiling.

Snake started to move backwards in fear as he took my other free hand and took me with him. "Wha- What are you doing Sunshine? W-What are you saying? Says Keats"

Ciel then started to walk towards him as I joined him.

"You heard me right. I said I want to save you. Of course to clear up the incident. So don't you think that staying here would be the fastest way to seeing your friends again?" Ciel said I stopped in my tracks and looked at him shocked.

"I know they're not bad people from living at the circus. They're kind and cheerful to anyone and everyone. That's why they should atone for their crimes. I'd like for them to achieve true happiness. All of them including you two." Ciel said with a smile on his face. Like the one he had at the circus.

"Including us..." Snake said. He then reached out towards Ciel's hand as I took his other one.

_**We finally reached the end of the road to something better... together.**_

* * *

A/N: *sigh of relief* I haven't written a chapter as long as this one in a while. Hopefully this should keep you guys until the next update which is our **2nd Omake!** Woo! I hope you guys like the 2nd Omake i'm gonna write about. Remember it could be about anything. (_**Insert evil laugh here)**_

So Snake and Sunshine left the circus and have reached that end to something better at the Phantomhive manor. Wonder what's gonna happen now. Stay tuned for Sunshine and Snake's adventures in the Phantomhive Manor now!

_**NEXT CHAPTER: OMAKE 2 - Memory Lane: The Second Omake (Bonus story) to our little story here. Stay glued to your seat for it! It could involve anything! Try to figure it out from the title. Heh heh**_


	18. Omake 2: Memory Lane

**Circus-chan here~!**

So as promised, Here is the the Second Omake (Bonus Story) in our story~! I'm hoping you guys will like this one!

I decided to do two different omake's in this but it's all part of Omake 2.

So this Omake will be involving some of Sunshine's past and the present. I'll let you know which one is which. Kay!

* * *

_**Omake #2: Memory Lane**_

**[Sunshine/Sakasu P.O.V]**

As Snake and I were on our journey over to the Phantomhive manor, we walked by noble town houses. Soon we would be passing by the Queen's castle to my knowledge of always going to her place when my brother was working since he was one of the Queen's butlers/Secretarial's with my fiancee.

We then turned the corner and started to walk along with tall gate with guards surrounding it. I pulled the cover up to hide my face, hoping this would help disguise me so they would not notice me. Almost everyone here knew me very well since my brother was a well respected person and when you're the fiancee to one of the Queen's boys, word goes around fast.

So far everything was going good as they seemed to ignore us walking by...or so I thought. Suddenly someone stepped out right in front of us and Snake who was ahead of me came to a sudden stop. I heard a sword being pulled out as my view was blocked by Snake.

"You two seem suspicious! State your purpose!" A familiar voice said. I knew who's voice that was. I didn't even have to look to find out who it belonged to. It was my Childhood friend/fiancee, Charles Grey, my brother's dear friend as well. I hid behind Snake hoping to keep my identity hidden especially from him. He would probably think Snake was kidnapping me or something and kill him on the spot. I heard his comrade, Charles Phipps sigh.

"Just passing by says Emily" Snake said as I listened to the conversation. After the few seconds of silence, I looked over Snake's shoulder to see my fiancee looking me directly in the eye with his classical smirk he wears on his face. My heart suddenly dropped. Oh no...that smirk...

I looked down as he began to speak. "Carry on then, but before you go, I have a question to ask of you." I heard him chuckle under his breath as I felt myself start to shake. Oh no... "My fiancee, Sakasu Asami has been missing for a couple of months now." I looked up to see him looking at me with his "I-know-i'm right-look." "Would you know where she is by any chance?"

"No sorry. I don't know says Oscar." Snake said as Charles and my eyes were locked together as we kept looking at each other. He wanted me to crack and say it was me but I don't want to be sent back to my parents. I'm enjoying my life with Snake and the circus.

Charles chuckled as Phipps sighed saying "Just let them go Grey. They were just passing by like they said. Besides, We couldn't find Sakasu at that circus you were talking about so she could be anywhere by now." I mentally thanked Phipps for trying to help but Charles knows me like an open book and since I can tell he already knows it's me, it won't stop him. He hates to lose.

Charles smirked as he was still looking at me "Oh Phipps...she's closer then you think." I gulped.

"Sorry we can't help you, but we must get going. We have an important destination to go to. I wish you luck in finding her says Oscar." Snake said as we began to walk past them, down the walkway.

Suddenly I felt my wrist being pulled as I was pulled towards someone. "Look here Sakasu...I know it's you. You really think you could trick me?" I looked at my fiancee as he whispered into my ear. "Enjoy this well you can. I will be coming for you and taking you back. You're with dangerous people you stupid girl! I already informed her majesty and I will inform her about this as well."

I looked up at him and whispered back "Charles, you know my reason for running away from that terrible place! I don't want to go back there. Please...I'm perfectly happy with my new friends and family. Besides...I found someone better then you and I love him!" I then pulled myself away from his grip on my wrist and ran towards Snake as we continued on our Journey. I know the last thing I said would make Charles mad. He is full of himself after all.

* * *

**[Charles Grey P.O.V]**

I watched as my little fiancee walked away with that freak she was with. I glared at them in anger. How dare she say that. Her words kept repeating in my head over and over again.

_"Besides...I found someone better then you and I love him!"_

I snorted "Ha! Another guy better then me? She must be kidding!" I then looked back to the entrance to the palace as my comrade looked at me shocked.

"Wait... was that other person Sakasu?" He asked. I looked at him and smirked in response as I put my hands behind my head walking into the palace with him.

"Well we better go report our mission to her majesty." I declared as we walked up to her chambers. We opened the door to see her looking out the window.

"We went to the circus and look around. Not a trace to be found your majesty." My comrade told her. "As of Sakasu-"

Her Majesty then turned around with a bright knowing smile on her face. "She looks well. Looks like she has a lover she has chosen for herself as well. My poor dear Charles...you weren't chosen."

I held my anger inside of me back. How dare she choose someone like him over me. Her own fiancee! I've known her since we were children along with Phipps here. I am her brothers best friend! When she was having problems with her family, I welcomed her over to my place. Instead, she runs away and joins the circus to be with that freak. I gripped my fist in anger. I was always here for Sakasu in my own way and she never came to me when she needed help. I will not lose! I will not lose to a freak like him! I will get her back at all costs.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as my comrade began to speak. "What would you like us to do about Sakasu your majesty?"

"Keep a close eye on her. But for right now, I have a mission for you. Go to Phantomhive manor and tell my dear watchdog to throw a banquet and to entertain a guest in two weeks time." Her Majesty replied.

"Yes your Majesty." We bowed. As we got in the carriage to ride to Phantomhive's manor, we rode past my fiancee's family's townhouse and saw her and that freak standing outside of it. As we rode by, I glared at the snake like guy. I will not lose to you! Let this battle begin!

* * *

A/N: So if you guessed from the title, this did have to do with Sunshine's past a little. XD oh Memory lane.

So since Sunshine and Snake have been found out now, what's going to happen? Writing this kinda had my heart racing a bit too. XD Charles knows and so does the Queen!

Also thank you everyone so much for the faves, follows and reviews on this story. I'm honored *bows* So as you can see Sunshine and Charles were close like friends...thought someone has a little more feelings for someone else. XD But don't you worry, this is Snake and Sunshine's story. This is all Snake here!

But would you guys like me to write a seperate story about Charles and Sunshine's past together? I will of course continue writing this story. No worries! Besides this is my favorite story out of the ones I write. Just let me know ok~! Thanks~!

_**NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter 17 - Setting Sail for Adventure: Follows Chapter 51 in the manga (The Ship Voyage arc) Dun dun dun! Find out what happens**_


End file.
